Kyuubi cette Garce
by Alenta
Summary: Naruto avait une mauvaise journée...semaine...bon ça va faire 3 ans que rien ne va plus! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute Kyuubi, espèce de Garce! SasuNaru Yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi cette Garce**

* * *

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Eh oui, je publie une nouvelle histoire, SURPRISE! :) **_

_**Avant tout je dois dire que cette histoire est adoptée, son nom réel est " Kyuubi the BTCH" et elle est en anglais. L'auteur l'a abandonnée sans la finir (un immense gâchis! ) il y a un peu plus de 2 ans et j'ai décidé pour mon propre plaisir d'en écrire la fin. Puis je me suis dit qu'il serait égoïste de ne pas partager tout ça avec vous et je suis allée demander à l'auteur sa permission pour reprendre officiellement cette histoire. Donc voilà. Pour les anglophones, vous trouverez l'histoire dans mes favoris. Mais je serais vous j'attendrais patiemment que je traduis les chapitres sinon l'attente sera encore plus longue pour vous, c'est vous qui voyez ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre1**

Il était certain qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas oublier cette histoire. Cette caverne humide ne sentait pas les excréments, heureusement, mais elle avait cette odeur tenace de tanière d'animal. Chose pas vraiment surprenante puisque c'était exactement où il se trouvait : dans une tanière.

« Ça craint… » Naruto jura fatigué de se débattre et de crier, ce qui n'avait eu pour conséquence que de l'épuiser_ lui_ et, grâce à l'écho, de s'infliger à lui-même un sacré mal de crâne. «… enfoiré de renard… » Naruto sentit la rougeur de ses joues, rougeur qui refusait de s'estomper à cause de la situation humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait, et grogna à nouveau.

Un soupire étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues et le blond se frappa la tête contre le sol, laissant échapper un pauvre couinement alors que des pensées dérangeantes lui venaient à l'esprit. « Putain, ce Teme ne laissera jamais passer cette occasion ! » Et il n'y avait pas plus grande vérité.

Après tout, quel genre de shinobi se faisait attraper par petit renard sans intérêt ?! Bien sûr il avait entendu dire que les renards étaient rusés et que certains étaient même des démons (et il ne pouvait pas le nier ayant la preuve vivante dans sa tête et un sceau maudit pour l'enfermer sur son ventre) mais il doutait que quiconque de son équipe ne croit à cette excuse. Sasuke et Sakura ne savaient même pas encore qu'il avait le Kyuubi en lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien qu'ils sachent pour cette garce vicieuse.

Oui,_ garce_. Malgré ce que l'on croit, le démon renard à l'intérieur de lui n'est rien d'autre qu'un cataclysme femelle, et il était bien placé pour le savoir, elle était dans sa tête après tout. Sans parler des sautes d'humeurs qu'il avait une fois par mois et que Sakura avait joyeusement surnommés : « _Le SPM d'Uzumaki_ », comprenez ' le syndrome prémenstruel', Sasuke ne s'en lassait jamais.

L'enfoiré aux cheveux noirs ne souriait peut-être jamais mais son petit air narquois était tout ce dont Naruto avait besoin pour savoir que l'Uchiha trouvait ce surnom très amusant, mais le jour où il l'utilisera sera le jour où Jiraya deviendra gay. Ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi Naruto appréhendait son sauvetage.

Pas parce que Jiraya risquait de virer de bord mais plutôt parce que, même si Sasuke n'emploiera pas le mot « SPM », il aura certainement bien d'autres choses à dire sur son idiotie, sur sa pathétique personne et à peu près tout ce qui lui viendra à l'esprit quand ils viendront le sauver de ce fichu renard qui l'avait trainé du camp la nuit précédente pour le paralyser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans cette caverne.

« Putain, je peux carrément voir d'ici son sourire méprisant ! » siffla Naruto, sa colère grandissant à la vision mentale qui lui apparu alors qu'il changeait le timbre de sa voix pour imiter l'Uchiha. « Alors Dobe, le renard était trop fort pour toi seul? Usuratonkachi.»

Naruto jura violemment alors que ses dents grinçaient, sa colère lui redonnant des sensations dans le bout de ses doigts. « Teme…je vais te montrer moi qui est faible et pathétique ! » Bien sûr, sa menace parût bien faible, même à ses propres oreilles, quand il pensa au regard que lui lanceraient les deux autres membres de la team 7.

Sakura sera embarrassée d'être dans la même équipe que lui, ce qui faisait mal même s'il s'était habitué à son mépris, et Kakashi…

« Putain…je vais encore le décevoir… » Naruto devint silencieux sa peine et sa colère tournée contre lui-même. Les insultes, la haine et le mépris, il pouvait supporter mais la déception, ça il ne le pouvait pas.

Personne n'avait jamais cru en lui avant alors maintenant, quand quelqu'un le faisait, il voulait à tout prix leur prouver qu'il en valait la peine. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il décevait Kakashi et, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de décevoir Iruka aussi parce que c'était lui le premier à avoir cru qu'il y arriverai.

« …Quand cette enflure de renard revient, je le tue ! » gronda Naruto, à nouveau énervé alors qu'il essayait de se débattre avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il était certain qu'il devait offrir un sacré spectacle avec son corps se secouant comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'il jurait et grognait en s'infligeant un peu plus de blessures inutilement, mais franchement il s'en fichait.

« . .Sauvé.Comme.ça ! » cria Naruto, réussissant par sa seule volonté à se positionner à quatre pattes, ses jambes tremblantes ainsi que ses bras donnaient une bonne impression de caoutchouc mais il s'en moquait, enfin il était debout !_ Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici et…._

Un bruissement à l'entrée attira son attention sur le renard rouge vif qui revenait dans la caverne, un lapin mort entre ses crocs. Naruto cligna des yeux alors que le renard observait sa position et, pendant une seconde, il crû que le petit enfoiré allait l'attaquer, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas l'intention du renard de le manger puisqu'il se contenta de tirer sa proie vers lui et la déposa à ses pieds.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il croit que je suis son petit ou quoi ? _se demanda Naruto en fixant l'animal mort. Le renard émit une sorte de roucoulement et quand Naruto releva la tête, il vit que le renard le regardait fixement, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui.

Naruto avala sa salive et regarda à nouveau le cadavre, son estomac se retournant de dégoût. _Il est pas sérieux ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie de me nourrir ? Je suis sûr que tout ça est de la faute de Kyuubi ! _Pensa Naruto, souhaitant pouvoir aller tabasser l'esprit enfermé en lui, mais il était de toute évidence inatteignable.

Une part de lui avait envie d'appeler la bête pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passe mais, au vu des rares fois où il avait parlé avec la renarde, il avait vite appris qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'ils ne parlent pas. Les souvenir du pays des vagues n'étaient pas des bons pour lui.

Le doux couinement se fît entendre à nouveau et Naruto força un petit rire, souriant au renard. « Merci, mais j'ai pas vraiment faim. » L'animal pencha la tête au son de sa voix puis poussa la viande plus près encore. Un puissant soupir lui échappa alors que Naruto regrettait, une fois de plus, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses muscles. « Putain…pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

La sensation de la langue humide sur sa bouche le fît sursauter et revenir sur terre alors que le renard continuait de lui laver le visage. La bête passa de sa bouche à son œil droit forçant Naruto à fermer les yeux pour les protéger. « Ack ! Arrêtes ça idiot de… » Naruto se prit le bout de la queue du renard se frottant à lui, le poussant toujours plus vers le cadavre.

Naruto réussit à tourner la tête, évitant de justesse que son nez soit enfoncé dans la bête sanglante. « Pour la dernière fois espèce d'animal stupide ! Je ne suis pas ton putain de petit et je vais pas… » Un glapissement étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto lorsque la manière dont le voyait le renard devint soudain claire pour lui, et il blâma une fois de plus la renarde en lui.

La saleté d'animal l'avait monté ! Bien sûr il était protégé par ses vêtements mais rien que la position lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. _Il pense… pense que je suis…_

« Oh putain de merde, non ! Je vais pas être ta femelle ! » Cria Naruto, permettant rapidement à ses membres tremblotants de s'écrouler pour échapper au renard mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'animal en rut qui continua de s'évertuer à s'accoupler avec lui.

« Eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » La voix traînante rendit Naruto malade alors que la gêne colorait de nouveau ses joues.

« Ewww, c'est répugnant ! » La douce voix féminine fût comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur alors qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de son premier amour.

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'aider ?! » cracha Naruto, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Sakura et ce qui pourrait bien être sur celui de Sasuke et de Kakashi.

« Parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? » La provocation de Sasuke était bien placée et si Naruto l'avait pu, il lui aurait fait ravaler ces mots, avec ses points. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Naruto se contenta de l'insulter en retour.

« Contrairement à toi, Teme, il faut que je sois drogué pour aller me reproduire avec les animaux sauvages ! » Le hoquet de surprise de Sakura fût sa seule réponse alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux rouges rageurs.

_Magnifique, le Sharingan…. Bon au moins maintenant il peut voir ce qui me paralyse. _Pensa Naruto juste au moment où le renard s'enleva de son dos pour se poster entre lui et ses équipiers en grognant. Naruto sentit une veine éclater dans son cerveau.

« Bon sang, je suis pas ta femelle ! Pouvez-vous me débarrasser de ce truc, s'il vous plait ?! »

Sasuke ne daigna même pas regarder l'animal lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'envoya dans les buissons avant de s'approcher et de soulever Naruto, passant un bras sous les siens pour le soutenir.

« Abrutit de Dobe. Comment t'as fait pour te faire empoisonner par un renard ? » Sa voix laissait seulement transparaitre l'ennui mais son corps était toujours tendu, sûrement à cause de l'insulte, et Naruto était soudainement soulagé de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Sasuke était fier, et frapper un personne faible et blessée n'était pas son genre. « Maintenant on est en retard. »

« C'est pas ma faute ! Ce putain de renard m'a coincé dans mon sommeil, comment j'étais sensé m'échapper ?! »

« Un shinobi doit toujours être conscient de ce qui l'entoure, même pendant son sommeil. » murmura Sasuke, dépassant Kakashi avec Naruto alors que celui-ci boudait un peu plus.

« Ouais, ba je ne t'ai pas vu te réveiller la nuit dernière hein ! » Le coup qu'il reçu derrière la tête ne provoqua que quelques fourmillements et Naruto se demanda un instant à quel point le renard était puissant pour avoir engourdi jusqu'à son crâne.

« Naruto, bouge tes pieds ou je te lâche. » menaça Sasuke. Jetant un regard furieux au brun, Naruto se demanda s'il serait sage d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir ses jambes. La fierté l'emporta et il décida de rester silencieux, préférant passer pour un con plutôt que pour un boulet.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et Naruto détourna la tête face à la menace silencieuse. Il n'oserait pas…

Naruto jura lorsqu'il rencontra brusquement le sol, loin d'être ravi de ne pas ressentir la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir avec sa chute.

« Putain Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ! Je suis blessé, enfoiré ! »

« Hn. » Le sourire hautain était de retour, le faisant bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Teme… »

Une ombre recouvrit sa forme étendue sur le sol et Naruto releva les yeux, les plissant pour observer le visage à contre-jour du jounin qui se penchait vers lui, le contemplant un instant avec son livre rangé dans sa poche.

Naruto se promit à nouveau qu'un jour il réussirait à enlever ce masque et à regarder ce qu'il y a dessous. Le professeur lâcha un long soupir qui fit se tendre Naruto, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« …Bon j'image qu'on n'a pas le choix. »

« Huh ? »

Kakashi l'ignora et lança le parchemin qu'ils avaient dû récupérer dans un village voisin à Sasuke. « Porte ça et ne le perd pas cette fois. » La phrase de Kakashi sembla énerver Sasuke et il leur lança un regard perçant en attrapant le parchemin.

« Hn. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Kakashi confiait à quelqu'un d'autre son fardeau quand il fut soulevé dans les airs. « Wah ! »

« Bien, alors allons-y. Tsunade n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle raison pour t'engueuler. »

« Hey ! Elle ne m'engueule pas tout le temps ! » Naruto essaya de se défendre mais reçu un regard lourd de sens de ses coéquipiers. « Humph » souffla-t-il, il était inutile de discuter avec eux.

« Alors, comment il a fait ça ? » demanda Naruto après qu'ils aient marché un moment en silence, ayant constaté que le renard ne cherchait pas à le récupérer.

« Hein ? Fait quoi ? » Demanda Kakashi, modifiant légèrement la position de Naruto dans son dos.

« Me paralyser. » Expliqua Naruto tout en essayant vainement de voir par-dessus le masque de Kakashi.

« Oh ça ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui ça ! » Naruto se demandait s'il arrivait à Kakashi de les écouter quand ils parlaient. Et au regard peu amène que lancèrent Sasuke et Sakura au jounin, ils se posaient la même question.

« Eh bien, c'est le printemps, donc c'est naturel de voir des animaux chercher leur partenaire. »

Le souffle moqueur vint de l'Uchiha et, alors que Kakashi et Sakura le regardaient avec surprise, Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais, souhaitant par la seule force de son regard le faire brûler. Malgré ce que tout le monde semblait croire, Sasuke avait bel et bien une personnalité, une qui ne faisait apparition que lorsque Naruto était la proie d'une quelconque blague ou mésaventure. Et pour Naruto, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un démon.

« Hé, tu as quelque chose à dire, dattebayo ?! » cria Naruto, sentant Kakashi se crisper sous lui au son élevé de sa voix de son oreille.

Sasuke se contenta de lancer un sourire hautain par-dessus son épaule et Naruto sentit tout son corps trembler de rage. _Ce fils de….je vais…. Je jure qu'un jour je vais…_

« TEME ! » Kakashi secoua Naruto, manquant de lui faire se couper la langue.

« Et donc » interrompit Kakashi « les renards mâles de ce secteur ont un spray qui paralyse les femelles de leur choix, leur donnant ainsi une chance des les impressionner pour pouvoir se reproduire ensuite. »

Naruto revît avec dégout la carcasse du lapin. _Bien sûr, m'impressionner avec un lapin massacré…ugh… si il voulait m'impressionner il aurait mieux fait de m'apporte des ramens d'Ichiraku !_

« Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de se reproduire avec moi et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été affecté par sa… » Soudain les mots de Kakashi prirent tout leur sens et Naruto devint livide.

« Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi, le premier à remarquer le silence soudain de Naruto, et bien vite tout le groupe s'arrêta pour le regarder alors que le monde semblait tourner autour de lui.

« Naruto ? » appela Sakura en tendant la main vers lui quand Naruto reprit soudain ses esprits.

« Tu veux dire que cet enfoiré m'a _**Pissé**_ dessus ?! »

Sakura recula immédiatement sa main comme s'il était contagieux et Sasuke recula d'un pas, regardant ses habits d'un air révolté. Normal, il avait été le premier à toucher Naruto et il en eu plus que conscience en se frottant les mains contre son short avec application.

« …eh bien… » Ricana Kakashi en reprenant la marche, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si ses élèves les suivaient.

« Putain ! Abrutit de renard ! Nan mais vraiment est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de renarde ?! » Naruto continua de crier, son égo plus qu'abimé dans cette affaire, ignorant l'air pensif et tendu de Kakashi alors qu'il détournait allégrement le sujet.

« Ba tu est bien sujet au SPM, le renard y répondait sûrement ! »

« Je n'ai pas de SPM ! » s'exclama Naruto sous les gloussements de Sakura et il se tourna vers Sasuke « Toi, pas un mot ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit, Usuratonkachi. » Sa voix semblait ennuyée mais l'humour brillait clairement dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'en prend pas à Sasuke ! » intervint évidemment Sakura, son regard espiègle rencontrant celui de Naruto. « Si tu laisse tes sautes d'humeur te contrôler, tu ne te trouvera jamais un mec ! »

Naruto sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Est-ce que Sakura venait d'insinuer que Naruto était gay ?! Et qu'il essayait d'attirer l'Uchiha ?!

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à de nombreuses reprises alors que Sakura lui souriait machiavéliquement. Sasuke, lui aussi surprit, ne quittait plus Sakura des yeux, les sourcils relevés d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais…mais…Sakura ?! » bégaya Naruto, son visage enflammé par l'embarras. Sakura sourit à nouveau, semblant être d'humeur blagueuse et légèrement vindicative. _Combien de fois Sasuke l'a envoyée bouler aujourd'hui ?_ se demanda Naruto alors que Sakura jetait un coup d'œil à Sasuke avant de continuer :

« Après tout, vous vous êtes embrassés cette fois là. »

Naruto s'étouffa, choqué que Sakura puisse évoquer une telle horreur, et il vit Sasuke se raidir avec, s'il ne se trompait pas, un léger tique au niveau de l'œil.

_Putain, maintenant il va me botter le train ! Bravo Sakura !_

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches tous les deux ! » Taquina Kakashi ayant droit à un « _Quoi ?!_ » étranglé de Naruto et à un regard mauvais de Sasuke.

Sakura simula un choc, et Naruto put jurer que Kakashi déteignait sur elle. « Oh Naruto, est-ce que je devrais te considérer comme un rival ? Dois-je avoir peur ? »

« Qu.. »

« Aucune chance ! » coupa Sasuke, leur jetant un regard glacial. Naruto lui rendit son regard, sans savoir pourquoi son rejet le blessait.

« Ma foi, c'est vrai ! » commenta Kakashi « Tu dois faire revivre ton clan et tu ne peux pas le faire avec Naruto. »

« Oui, même avec le SPM d'Uzumaki, c'est impossible pour lui de faire des bébés Uchihas ! » ricana Sakura, rougissant sous ces mots et s'imaginant sûrement avec un tel privilège. Étrangement, Naruto sentit la jalousie lui ronger l'estomac. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si bien ses bébés, hein ?_

« Je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus que les renards ! » ajouta Sakura. Naruto se retourna vivement, ce moment traumatisant lui revenant au visage.

« Et merde ! Vous êtes des enfoirés ! »

Oui, ils ne le laisseront jamais oublier cette histoire.

* * *

_**Voili voilou! Je ne vous donne pas de date précise pour le prochain chapitre car je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais le temps de le taper, surement le mois prochain!**_

_**et pour ceux qui me lisent avec L'Ouragan, on se retrouve à la fin de ce mois-ci ;)**_

_**à bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La chaleur oppressante semblait faire pression juste au dessus de sa vessie, le sortant des limbes du sommeil. « Merde… »

Naruto jura en se roulant hors du lit et se précipita aux toilettes pour se soulager mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas sa vessie qui faisait souffrir son bas ventre. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto partit s'habiller.

_Pile poil ce dont j'avais pas besoin…_ Pensa Naruto en s'habillant avec des gestes brusques, attachant son hitaiate sur son front, dégageant ainsi les mèches de devant ses yeux. _Des crampes. Si le bâtard apprend qu'il m'a donné des crampes musculaires à cause d'hier je vais mourir… _Naruto jura mentalement, forçant son corps à se tenir bien droit et s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer alors que son ventre lançait des vagues de douleur jusque dans ses jambes, le faisant trébucher. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été frappé si fort.

« Putain… » Naruto s'accrocha à la table un moment, attendant que la terre arrête de tanguer avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Pour une fois, manger ne le tentait ni lui ni son fichu estomac. _Je vais obliger l'enfoiré à me payer à manger en compensation. _

L'extérieur était désespérément lumineux, le type de journée qu'il appréciait ordinairement, mais après son réveil brutal il ne se sentait franchement pas d'humeur. Surtout que ça faisait seulement 7 jours depuis le fameux ' incident du renard'.

Être porté dans le village jusqu'au bureau de la 5éme Hokage avait été humiliant, sans oublier le rapport que Kakashi avait semblé bien trop heureux à faire, décrivant en détails le déroulement de la mission en s'attardant sur son enlèvement par le renard.

Si son équipe avait trouvé sa drôle, Tsunade avait trouvé ça à mourir de rire et avait mit de très longues minutes avant de se calmer. _Abrutie de vieille folle…_ ronchonna Naruto en se remémorant ce moment dégradant.

Heureusement, elle avait les avait renvoyés quand Kakashi avait mentionné vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Naruto n'avait pas été préoccupé par ça, et n'était pas tellement intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire à la vieille folle, mais il s'était interrogé lorsque Iruka avait soudainement débarqué chez lui ce soir là, voulant l'inviter à l'Ichiraku et demandant comment s'était passé la mission.

Il avait essayé de ne rien dire, mais l'histoire sordide avait fini par lui échapper, mais au moins Iruka s'était montré compatissant, ce qui était un soulagement après tous ces rires et ces moqueries.

Naruto souffla longuement puis respira à nouveau l'air chaud, laissant la douceur de la brise calmer ses pensées meurtries. _ Au moins aujourd'hui est juste un jour d'entrainement… _ Pensa Naruto, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur la tronche de Sasuke.

Shootant dans un caillou, Naruto essaya d'oublier la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Elle semblait au contraire plus forte, puis paraissait s'apaiser pour revenir toujours plus forte après quelques pas.

_Merde, j'ai jamais de bleus mais j'ai des putains de crampes ?!_ Ronchonna-t-il en continuant son chemin vers le point de rendez-vous. _C'est ça, jvais lui foutre un coup de pied dans l'estomac, il le sentira passer ! Je vais abimer sa peau parfaite qui rend dingue toutes ces nanas. _ Naruto eut un sourire malsain à cette pensée et marcha avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Le pont arriva en vue et Naruto accéléra en apercevant les silhouettes de Sakura et Sasuke. _Merde, jsuis le dernier ! _Se reprocha-t-il, mécontent d'une certaine manière que ces deux là ai pu passer du temps ensemble.

« … on en dit que c'est le meilleur de tout Konoha, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrai… »

« Ça m'intéresse pas. » murmura Sasuke, ayant l'air aussi ennuyé qu'il pouvait l'être, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, comme s'il se reposait. Mais ils s'ouvrirent dés qu'il entendit le bruit traînant des pas de Naruto. « T'es en retard, Dobe. » Naruto lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en se penchant, faisant semblant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'une vague de douleur intense le parcourait.

Sakura soupira alors que sa proposition était, comme toujours, rejetée par l'élu de son cœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir l'attention du jeune Uchiha alors que Naruto y arrivait toujours mystérieusement ? Mais elle ne posait jamais la question de peur d'entendre une vérité qu'elle ne pourrait supporter.

Naruto se redressa alors que la douleur se refoulait enfin et aperçu le sourire mesquin de Sasuke dirigé vers lui. Il s'énerva immédiatement. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as croisé un autre renard ou tu as juste oublié de te lever se matin ? »

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança était à la fois à cause de sa colère mais aussi à cause de la douleur qui refaisait surface. Une part de lui-même réalisa brièvement qu'il s'énervait rapidement, encore plus que d'habitude, mais l'autre part, celle qui se mêlait lentement au chakra du Kyuubi, préféra l'ignorer.

« Oses répéter pour voir, teme ! » Grogna Naruto entre ses dents. Sasuke haussa un sourcil parfait, son sourire s'agrandissant face au défit.

« Les gars… » Commença Sakura en se mettant entre les deux, essayant de les apaiser mais Naruto ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être diplomate.

« Non, vas-y je t'écoute, enfoiré ! » Naruto contourna Sakura, sa main gauche tendue pour attraper le t-shirt du brun. « Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ?! »

Sasuke ouvrait la bouche quand une nouvelle crampe surgit et Naruto le lâcha, se pliant en deux sous la douleur soudaine. Ses yeux se fermèrent, les mains crispés tremblants le long de son corps. Ses genoux faillirent lâcher mais il réussit à se reprendre.

« Tu transpire Dobe, tu te sens pas bien ? » Demanda Sasuke, semblant étrangement s'inquiéter.

« Je vais bien ! » S'énerva Naruto, se mordant les joues en se forçant à se redresser, ressentant immédiatement la douleur vive sous le geste. _Putain…_

Sasuke lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas mais n'insista pas, choisissant de revenir à son attitude d'antisocial alors qu'ils attendaient leur retardataire chronique de sensei.

Sakura quant à elle ne posa aucune question, mais son regard fixé sur lui devint de plus en plus difficile à supporter alors que les vagues de douleur se faisaient ressentir.

« Alors Sakura, de quoi parlais-tu à Sasuke quand je suis arrivé ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire forcé pour la distraire alors que son corps tremblait légèrement de douleur résiduelle, chaque nouvelle vague rendant son sourire plus difficile à maintenir.

La jeune shinobi rosit légèrement, ses yeux se posant sur le garçon qui semblait bien décidé à les ignorer tous les deux avant de revenir sur Naruto, déçus. « Je lui parlait juste du nouveau magasin de pâtisseries. La cousine de Shikamaru le dirige et il paraît que c'est le meilleur. »

Naruto se redressa, son esprit envoûté par la pensée du chocolat. _Ça a l'air troop bon ! Peut-être qu'à la place du Ramen, je peux obliger le teme à m'y emmener pour me venger de ces putains de crampes ! _ Naruto hocha la tête à cette pensée et Sakura le pris pour une réponse à ses paroles et continua dans un soupir en s'accoudant à la rambarde du pont.

« Oui, mais on dirait que Sasuke n'aime pas les sucreries. »

Naruto ne put retenir un rire ce qui attira le regard intrigué de la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non, il a horreur des sucreries ! Le seul chocolat qu'il mange c'est le noir. » Dit Naruto comme si l'information était connue de tous. Il manqua le regard ébahi de l'Uchiha sur lui, trop occupé à penser aux différentes sortes de chocolat,

« Moi, par contre, j'adore les sucreries ! Toutes sortes de sucreries, alors où est… »

« C-comment tu sais ça ? » s'exclama Sakura, ses yeux passant de Sasuke à lui. Naruto cligna des yeux et son sourire s'effaça face à la réaction de sa coéquipière.

« Huh ? Comment je sais quoi ? »

« Quel genre de sucreries Sasuke mange ! » Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant la question stupide.

« Comment ça 'comment' ? Il n'a jamais touché aux cadeaux que les filles faisaient pour lui au festival de printemps, ou à son anniversaire, et quand Iruka-sensei a distribué des bonbons pour le festival de Kyuubi, Sasuke a été le seul à avoir des chocolats noirs. » Déclara Naruto, inconscient de l'attention étrange qu'il avait porté à Sasuke, tout comme aux détails que même une des fans de l'Uchiha avait manqués.

« C'est évident, je veux dire, c'est un bâtard alors forcément il va être à la plaque pour tout ce qui est bon comme les ramens ou les sucreries ! Ce teme ne mange même pas d'œufs à cause du sucre qu'il y a dedans ! »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils alors que la bouche de Sakura s'ouvrait sous le choc. Ils avaient assumés que Naruto était nul en ce qui concernait le recueillement d'information après l'incident du test écrit des examens Chuunin. Il venait de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tors.

« Comment… »

Un nuage de fumée annonça l'arrivée de leur sensei et le petit blond pointa rapidement son doigt vers l'homme aux cheveux gris. « En retard ! »

« Désolé mais il y avait une pauvre chauve-souris aveugle… » Et ainsi leur journée d'entrainement commença, la conversation précédente complètement oubliée.

* * *

Le poing de Naruto fut bloqué dans son mouvement et il recula rapidement, évitant de justesse de se prendre un coup de pied au visage. Il se réjouit de la gloire momentanée d'avoir réussi à éviter une attaque de Sasuke et sentit sa cheville balayée par le pied de celui-ci.

« Ah ! » Naruto cria en effectuant un flip maladroit, retombant au sol juste au moment ou quelque chose de noir entra dans son champ de vision. « Merde ! » s'exclama Naruto, croisant ses bras devant son visage alors que le poing de Sasuke le frappait durement, envoyant Naruto en arrière, ses pieds traçant des lignes profondes dans la poussière.

Une bourrasque soudaine appris à Naruto que l'Uchiha agissait à nouveau. Il s'élança, son cœur palpitant d'anticipation, incertain de la façon dont le brun l'attaquerait. C'était l'inconnu qui rendait leurs combats intenses et qui faisait que Naruto aimait tellement combattre Sasuke, même s'il ne l'admettrai jamais.

Les mouvements de Sasuke étaient toujours fluides, presque gracieux, et même s'il savait qu'il lui restait beaucoup de progrès à faire, Naruto avait conscience que grâce à ces matchs, peu à peu, il s'améliorait.

« Par ici, Dobe. » Siffla Sasuke dans son oreille droite, la caresse de son souffle chaud le fit quasiment autant frissonner que la voix grave elle-même, et il se retourna de peur d'être attrapé mais fut trop lent pour éviter l'attaque.

Le pied entra douloureusement en contact avec son ventre, puis le second coup le toucha au même endroit. Le chakra ajouté à l'attaque remplit son corps d'une douleur cuisante qui réveilla la peine latente et celle-ci sembla exploser, irradiant tout son corps.

« _AHHHHHHHHH !_ » Naruto cria, son corps se pliant en plein vol alors que ses intestins semblaient se vider, ruinant son caleçon. Il frappa le sol et roula, incapable de s'arrêter, tout juste capable de se concentrer sur la douleur foudroyante qui secouait son corps de spasmes.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge serrée alors qu'il tremblait, ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir et l'enfermant dans la sombre agonie. _ Putain de…merde…j'ai rompu…cet enfoiré a rompu….gah, ça fait mal…. mal…_ Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui, se forçant à respirer, mais chaque respiration semblait faire encore plus de mal. Un gémissement lui échappa, bien qu'il ne puisse presque pas l'entendre à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

« T'as fini à la fin, usuratonkachi ? » La voix hautaine de Sasuke lui parvint d'au dessus de lui, mais il ne parvint même pas à trouver la force de le regarder. « Je t'ai à peine touché, lève… » Les mots s'interrompirent soudain et le silence se fit lourd alors que le brun observait enfin l'état de Naruto.

_Génial, il sait que je me suis fait dessus…merveilleux…_pensa Naruto, essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur mais ne pouvant réellement échapper à la spirale agonisante._ Est-ce que ça pourrait être…Kyuubi ?_ Pensa-t-il avec crainte, manquant presque la voix ennuyée et déçue de Kakashi alors qu'il rejoignait Sasuke, Sakura le suivant de près.

« Naruto, si tu n'es pas mourant lèves toi. »

Naruto réussi à ouvrir un œil en entendant la remarque et essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur lui donna le vertige et la nausée lui vint.

Il s'écroula sur le côté, vomissant de la bile puisque, n'ayant rien mangé, son estomac n'avait rien à vomir. Il entendit un cri surprit alors que quelqu'un (il imagina que ça devait être Sasuke) tombait à ses côtés, des mains puissantes le tenant par les épaules pour le ramener contre un torse chaud.

« Naruto ! »

« Sasuke qu'est ce… » Commença Kakashi mais il s'interrompit, soit coupé par Sasuke soit par la vision de l'état dans lequel Naruto se trouvait.

« Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital ! Je crois que mon coup de pied à rompu quelque chose ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Sakura, « Le pantalon de Naruto est couvert de sang ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Naruto, essayant de regarder en bas mais une vague de douleur le laissa tremblant. Sasuke le prit un peu plus dans ses bras, essayant de se lever.

« Ne le bouge pas. » Commanda calmement Kakashi, se tournant rapidement vers Sakura. « Va chercher Tsunade, dit-lui de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. Dit-lui que Naruto à peut-être une rupture d'organe. »

Sakura acquiesça avant de disparaître à une telle vitesse que Naruto se demanda si c'était bien la même fille avec laquelle il s'entraînait depuis 6 mois.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda Kakashi. Naruto essaya de sourire mais il ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace alors que des larmes de douleur incontrôlées s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux. N'ayant pas confiance en sa voix, il hocha la tête et sentit les muscles sous son corps se tendre. « Ok, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où sa fait mal e à quel point. »

Naruto leva une main tremblant terriblement et la posa sur son bas ventre où ses doigts se crispèrent alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur arrivait, transformant sa réponse en un marmonnement gémissant qui le fit rougir de honte.

Sans réfléchir, Naruto enfoui son visage dans la cachette la plus proche qui fut le t-shirt de Sasuke et son estomac. Le tissu était doux et chaud, sentait le musc, la transpiration et un peu la pluie mixée avec une douce odeur de détergent, c'était un peu réconfortant pour lui. Il pouvait imaginer que c'était l'odeur de Sasuke sans l'odeur de savon qui s'accrochait au vêtement. Il s'y pelotonna un peu plus, cachant sa faiblesse dans le tissu.

Sasuke tiqua sous le geste mais ne bougea pas. Il entendit Kakashi soupirer et dire quelque chose à Sasuke mais il n'essaya pas d'écouter, ayant confiance e l'Uchiha pour s'occuper de ça, après tout, le bâtard avait une bien meilleur compréhension de ces choses là que lui.

La voix de Sasuke vibra dans son crâne alors qu'il répondait et le son, la chaleur et l'odeur enveloppèrent l'esprit affaibli de Naruto et l'entraînèrent dans le néant et il se laissa faire bien volontiers. Il était tellement fatigué. Il était partit depuis longtemps quand des cris paniqués appelèrent son nom.

* * *

Naruto était certain que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire alors qu'il était assis dans un lit d'hôpital, boudant face au mur et jouant à un jeu de carte ennuyeux en attendant que Tsunade autorise ses coéquipiers dans sa chambre.

S'il devait être honnête, il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils viennent. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, se sentant mal lorsqu'ils lui demandaient comment il allait. Habituellement, il réagissait avec une blague ou une remarque de mauvais goût pour briser la glace, mais aujourd'hui il doutait fort que ça marche avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, même s'il n'était plus en danger et qu'une grosse partie de la douleur avait disparu.

Une infirmière l'avait informé quand il s'était réveillé, il y a presque 1 heure de ça, qu'on l'avait amené 3 heures auparavant et qu'il allait bien, alors ça l'ennuyait qu'ils l'empêchent de se lever et même de partir. _Je pourrais toujours m'enfuir par la fenêtre. _Naruto abandonna l'idée aussitôt, sachant que certaines personnes s'inquiéteraient s'il venait à disparaître de l'hôpital.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage et il gloussa diaboliquement à sa nouvelle pensée. _Je me demande si Sakura paniquerait comme elle l'a fait quand Sasuke avait disparu. _Il ricana et posa une autre carte sur le tas. Il avait inventé ses propres jeux puisque personne ne voulait les lui apprendre lorsqu'il était enfant. Même si il devait admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu puisque ça consistait à répartir les cartes en fonction de leurs couleurs, leurs rangs et leurs suites. _ Peut-être que même Sasuke se demanderait où je suis passé. _Son ricanement disparu pour laisser place à un sourire doux. « Oui, et les oiseaux se marieront avec les poissons. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une démonstration de tes problèmes mentaux. » Le son de la voix de Kakashi le fit se figer puis sourire.

« Kakashi-sensei ! » Naruto se tourna vers la porte et observa le petit groupe qui s'éparpilla autour du lit. Sakura se posta à ses côtés, l'air inquiète, et le jounin derrière elle. Sasuke resta à l'arrière, les yeux baissés, tendu.

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens et leur intensité fit rougir Naruto pour une raison qu'il ignorait et, pour le cacher, il sourit. « Wow, même Sasuke est venu me voir ! Qui a menacé son t-shirt ? »

Kakashi sourit (enfin il en avait l'air) et Sakura fit la moue alors que Sasuke esquivait ses yeux à nouveau, son visage devenant un peu plus sombre. _Bon…c'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais._ Naruto observa l'Uchiha et voulu retenter sa chance mais un coup sur la tête le fit taire.

« Ow ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, tu vois pas que je suis blessé ?! » Cria Naruto, tournant des yeux accusateurs sur son assaillante et fronça les sourcils quand la 5éme Hokage l'observa de près.

« T'es pas blessé, ton problème est naturel. » Sasuke releva la tête, ses épaules s'abaissant lentement alors que Naruto clignait des yeux sans comprendre.

« Huh ? En quoi saigner du cul est naturel, vieille folle ? » Un nouveau coup sur la tête le fit jurer alors que la femme continuait comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

« Maintenant arrête d'emmerder le garçon qui s'en voulait à mort parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait faillit te tuer. » Tsunade ignora superbement le regard noir que lui lança Sasuke, de toute évidence énervé par son observation, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant Naruto d'un air méfiant.

Un frisson glacé parcouru la poitrine de Naruto et il attrapa le tissu devant son estomac, ne connaissant qu'une seule chose qui puisse être physiquement effrayante et naturelle.

« Le sceau ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir et ne remarqua son erreur qu'à la tension soudaine de l'Hokage et du jounin qui se tournèrent vers lui brusquement. Sasuke leva la tête, curieux, et Sakura regarda alternativement Naruto et Tsunade, étonnée de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Naruto rougit, ne voulant pas vraiment que ses amis sachent ce qu'il était réellement, des images de leurs réactions face à Gaara et à son fardeau traversant son esprit, et il frissonna à la pensée d'être seul à nouveau, mais si le sceau était en train de se briser, alors ils avaient tout autant que lui le droit de le savoir.

La dirigeante de Konoha soupira et Naruto sentit son cœur sombrer. « Oui, et non. Le sceau n'a rien, et le reste peut attendre. »

Naruto se détendit un peu et accepta sa réponse. Son soulagement fut remarqué par le regard fixe de Sasuke. L'Uchiha n'avait loupé aucun mot, il n'avait peut-être rien compris mais il avait tout noté, l'attitude étrange de Naruto comprise.

« Cependant… » Continua Tsunade, regagnant l'attention de tout le monde, et Naruto déglutit nerveusement et se força à sourire en laissant échapper un soupir maîtrisé.

« Allez baa-chan, ça peut pas attendre ? J'ai faim ! » Ses jérémiades eurent le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et tous les occupants de la pièce, lui excepté. Tsunade le frappa à nouveau avec un grognement.

« Montre un peu de respect sale gamin ! Maintenant ferme-la et écoute c'est toi que ça concerne ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala dans le lit dégotant ainsi un sourire de Sakura et un regard amusé de Kakashi. Sasuke était le seul à être resté de marbre mais c'était normal, et Naruto doutait fortement que l'Uchiha soit capable de voir lorsqu'il faisait semblant ou non.

« Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? »

Tsunade émis un grognement agacé en rencontrant les yeux de Naruto, puis elle jeta un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, débattant si elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire devant eux ou non.

Naruto se tendit à nouveau, s'attendant à ce que son monde s'écroule lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard compatissant. « Normalement je ne devrais pas dire ça devant d'autres personnes, mais puisque ça va affecter tout le monde ici, et ça sera mieux si tu as des personnes qui connaissent ton problème et peuvent t'aider… » Tsunade s'attardait, semblant aussi nerveuse qu'ils l'étaient tous, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Kakashi, et Naruto hocha la tête, curieux lui aussi de ce que pouvait être ce fameux ' problème naturel'. _Dites-moi que je suis pas en train de mourir ?!_

Tsunade releva la tête et fixa durement Sakura et Sasuke. « Ce que je dis ici ne quitte pas cette pièce, compris. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Sakura hocha la tête vivement, le visage craintif. Sasuke quant à lui se contenta d'émettre un son indéfinissable qui pouvait tout et rien dire à la fois. Naruto n'avait pas encore décrypté le langage Uchiha mais Tsunade avait visiblement craqué le code puisqu'elle enchaîna sans en demander plus.

« Ok alors, » Une fois de plus ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux de Naruto qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale devant l'air sérieux de celle-ci. Il se prépara au pire. « Naruto, tu t'es évanoui et tu as saigné abondamment du rectum parce que, » Elle fit une pause pour laquelle Naruto faillit l'étrangler. « Tes menstruations on commencé. »

Silence.

Amer et impardonnable silence, durant lequel personne ne bougeait plus, et puis…

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'est pas drôle, vieille folle ! Pour la putain de dernière fois je n'ai _pas_ de SPM ! » Hurla Naruto, debout sur son lit. « Si tu va juste te foutre de moi, je rentre chez moi ! » Naruto était bien décidé à partir à travers la fenêtre quand la voix calme, posée et terriblement sérieuse de Tsunade retentit tel la foudre qui s'abat sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Uzumaki. Tu as un utérus et des ovaires fonctionnels et tu viens de commencer ton premier cycle. » Naruto se retourna pour faire face à l'Hokage, la terreur brouillant son esprit, essayant de ne pas penser que le renard pouvait rendre la chose possible, mais ça n'expliquait pas comment ça l'était.

Son expression dû le trahir puisque Tsunade continua lentement. « Je pense que c'est peut-être un effet secondaire dû au sceau mais on en parlera plus tard. Ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment c'est que, d'une certaine manière, tu as les organes reproducteurs fonctionnels d'une femme sans avoir les bons…outils. »

Quelqu'un s'étrangla.

« … de ce fait une entrée et une sortie s'est improvisée via ton rectum. »

Naruto se sentit soudainement malade. S'écroulant dans le lit, il réalisa que la sensation de couche à ses fesses était probablement ce qu'ils appelaient une serviette hygiénique. Son corps se révulsa et il couvrit sa bouche en se retenant de vomir.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de quelque chose d'aussi privé devant ton équipe, mais tu aura besoin de l'aide d'une femme et Sakura serait la meilleure option. Ça et ton équipe se doit d'être informé des tes circonstances. » Naruto trembla, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais et sentit Sakura placer une main incertaine sur son épaule.

Levant enfin la tête, Naruto trouva un peu de réconfort dans le regard, toujours choqué, mais bienveillant de Sakura. Puisant son regard là-dedans, Naruto regarda les autres occupants de la pièce. Kakashi avait l'air choqué mais pas plus perturbé que ça, s'habituant déjà au fait que son élève était encore plus bizarre qu'il ne le croyait. Mais le réel choc vint de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha était figé, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités alors qu'il fixait Naruto.

Ce regard lui fit mal et Naruto détourna les yeux en jurant, sentant les larmes lui brûler les paupières. _Ça a empiré. Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient, jamais deux sans trois ?_ Pour sûr Naruto y croyait maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?! » s'exclama Naruto, tombant facilement dans la routine de leurs échanges pour protéger sa fierté blessée. Sasuke se redressa, reprenant le contrôle de son expression.

« Hn. » Fût sa seule réponse, et pour une fois ce son fût apprécié. Il n'avait rien dit qui puisse sous-entendre que Naruto était un moins que rien et il n'avait pas bégayé comme un idiot, prouvant ainsi que leurs relations n'avaient pas changé.

Non, ce son avait juste prouvé que Sasuke était aussi perturbé par cette nouvelle qu'il l'était lui-même et qu'il digérait la chose à sa manière. Peut-être que tout n'était pas fini après tout.

« Bon, eh bien j'imagine que ça veut dire que Naruto _est _un rival pour toi Sakura. » Plaisanta Kakashi, détruisant ainsi le calme fragile de Naruto et c'est à cet instant que Naruto décida que Kyuubi était une énorme putain de garce, et qu'il était à sa merci.

Ça craint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis bien en vie! Ce "chapitre" n'est en réalité qu'une toute petite intro au vrai chapitre3 qui devrait être publié, s'il n'y a pas de problème, le week-end prochain (non non pas celui là désolée!). J'ai pris la décision de vous envoyer ce tout petit amuse-bouche pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain avant la prochaine publication. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**à bientôt ;)**

* * *

« T'es complètement cinglée ! » Naruto pensait qu'il avait été plutôt clair et éloquent sur la question, mais il semblait qu'il avait soudainement commencé à parler une autre langue puisque son équipière ne le comprenait visiblement pas et grognait de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes :

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Naruto arrête de te plaindre et met le putain! »Il n'avait jamais entendu Sakura jurer avant et le blond aurait bien prit un moment pour être ébahi s'il n'était pas en train de tenir le –comme il avait décidé de l'appeler- plug anal de la mort.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que ce truc s'approche de mon cul ! »

Sakura hurla d'exaspération, et Naruto fut soulagé qu'elle ai accepté de venir l'instruire sur l'hygiène intime dans son appartement et pas chez elle. Même s'il subissait le réel caractère de la jeune fille, Naruto apprécia le fait que Sakura lui fasse assez confiance pour être elle-même devant lui.

« Naruto, si tu n'arrête pas de chouiner, c'est mon pied que tu va retrouver dans ton cul. »

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Cette menace était à la hauteur de Sasuke. _Être dans notre équipe l'a corrompue._ Pensa Naruto en faisant tomber l'innocent –ok pas si innocent- plug anal au sol.

« Naruto ? » Sakura semblait un peu inquiète, redevenue la maman poule et Naruto bégaya la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu as dit que tu m'enfoncerai ton pied dans le cul… »

Sakura donna un coup de pied dans la porte.

« Naruto, c'est juste un fichu tampon ! Soit tu apprends à le mettre soit tu t'habitue à la sensation de porter une couche ! »

Naruto grimaça et jeta un regard au tube au sol. La pensée de quoi que ce soit dans son cul le rendait physiquement malade, tout comme la pensée de porter une couche- enfin une serviette hygiénique mais c'était tout comme- faisait trembler son égo. Ajoutez à cela l'envie énervante de pleurer comme un bébé en se rappelant pourquoi il devait se soucier de tout ça. _Je suis trop jeune pour être une file !_ Pensa Naruto stupidement en reniflant, combattant l'envie de pleurer et sentant la colère prendre sa place.

S'il y avait un point positif à tout ce bordel, c'était le fait qu'il ne s'attardait jamais trop longtemps sur une émotion. Le point négatif étant que c'était crevant._ Pas étonnant que les femmes soient aussi stressées tout le temps. Une fois par mois elles ont un véritable sérum de vérité coulant de leur cul…euh… peu importe. _Naruto s'agaça contre lui-même et son manque total de contrôle.

« Alors ?! » Cria Sakura, visiblement à bout de patience.

Il supposait qu'elle avait une bonne raison d'être énervée, après s'être enfin échappé de l'hôpital et avoir semé un Uchiha collant –Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait vouloir l'idiot et son attitude étrange faisait flipper Naruto. Même si Sakura continuait de prétendre que le cinglé était juste inquiet pour lui, Naruto pensait que l'Uchiha essayait juste de voir si les accusations étaient vraies, Naruto lui-même avait voulu des preuves. Un séjour aux toilettes avait résolu la question et maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais faire pipi. –Sakura l'avait emmené dans la boutique pour femme la plus proche. Naruto avait obstinément refusé de mettre un pied à l'intérieur forçant Sakura à aller chercher les objets nécessaires toute seule.

Quand elle était sortie avec plusieurs sachets, Naruto avait paniqué et l'explication de chaque achats lui avait prit 2 heures. _Ça a dû être la discussion la plus embarrassante de toute ma vie. _Pensa Naruto, sachant que toute l'attirance qu'il avait pu ressentir pour les filles avant avait été détruite avec cette conversation.

Bien sûr il avait aussi eu de bons conseils, comme ce merveilleux jutsu –quiconque a inventé ce jutsu devrait être promu roi de l'univers selon Naruto –qui aide à soulager la douleur de ses putains de crampes.

Il semblerait que la douleur intense soit due au fait que son corps est masculin et ses testostérones « combattent » les œstrogènes des organes qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

Bien sûr ces informations ont été partagées avec le reste de l'équipe après que Naruto ai fini sa crise de panique et ses sanglots incontrôlables après la blague de Kakashi à l'hôpital.

Oui, il avait sangloté. Chialé comme un bébé, d'une façon qu'il s'était jurer de ne plus jamais refaire devant qui que ce soit. Surtout pas Sasuke.

Ouai, Sasuke-putain-d'Uchiha l'avait regardé s'écrouler et pleurer comme un gamin et avait vu Naruto avoir pratiquement été mis sous calmants avant de se calmer, sans dire un mot.

En réalité, Sasuke avait gardé son regard fixé au sol, les points serrés à ses côtés, et après l'avait suivit dans presque tout Konoha.

D'accord, le choix de Sasuke de l'espionner était un peu plus logique quand il pensait à comment il avait dû paraître fragile, mais Naruto ne se sentait pas d'humeur compréhensive. Il avait ses règles putain de merde –il grimaça intérieurement à cette idée, ne s'y étant toujours pas fait- et il allait accuser le fichu renard à l'intérieur de lui et Sasuke de tout ses maux.

Naruto hocha la tête, oui, c'était une bonne idée.

« Naruto, soit tu l'utilise soit tu change ta serviette ! » s'agaça Sakura de l'autre côté de la porte et Naruto s'agita, à la fois soulagé et horrifié qu'elle soit avec lui. _Au moins elle prend bien toute cette histoire, même si elle est sûrement sous le choc…_ Naruto soupira et jeta un regard mauvais au tampon.

« Ok, enfoiré, c'est juste toi et moi. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu lui parle ?! » La voix abasourdie et horrifiée s'entendit clairement à travers le bois de la porte et Naruto rougi violemment en s'agrippant au plug anal maléfique et cria.

« Ferme-la ! J'ai pas l'habitude de toutes ces conneries ! Laisse-moi juste le faire à ma façon. »

« …Mon dieu… » murmura Sakura et il entendit ses pas s'éloigner de la porte. Il eu un instant en tête l'image d'une Sakura partant chercher de l'alcool pour se saouler un bon coup mais chassa la pensée de son esprit et se concentra sur son nouvel ennemi, qui n'était même pas un objet animé.

C'était certain, la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de parler à ce putain de démon à l'intérieur de lui, il lui demanderai des comptes. Mais en attendant…

Le tampon semblait se moquer de lui.

« Putain, je dois être taré… » murmura Naruto en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tout était silencieux dans le bureau de l'Hokage et la compagnie de Sakura commençait à manquer à Naruto. Même si leur conversation avait été loin d'être rassurante après qu'il ait réussi à insérer le plug anal –il ne l'appellerait jamais un tampon, tout comme il n'admettrai jamais le fait qu'il en utilise un- sa présence lui avait fait oublier sa peur et son déni.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!_ Pensa rageusement Naruto, se demandant qui là-haut pouvait le haïr autant.

Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'un nouvel objectif se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il trouverait un moyen d'en guérir à tout prix, mais même si son nouveau but lui donnait de l'espoir, une part de lui désirait toujours avoir Sakura à ses côtés. Elle lui avait fait moins se sentir comme un monstre.

_Je dois avoir un panneau spirituel « ruinez ma vie » collé sur le crâne !_ Pensa Naruto avec amertume, jetant un regard mauvais à la montagne de paperasse qui cachait Tsunade, et qui l'empêchait d'expliquer ce qu'elle savait de son cas. _Premièrement je suis le seul bébé malchanceux à être maudit avec le foutu renard, ensuite je suis battu par Sasuke, je me fais attaquer par un renard qui perd la boule, je commence à avoir mes règles et je subis ces putains de crampes démoniaques._ Naruto gigota, inquiet quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus le plug anal et se demandant si son cul l'avait entièrement absorbé.

Juste avant qu'il ne se précipite aux toilettes pour vérifier, Tsunade leva enfin les yeux sur lui d'un air désolée. « Pardon pour ça. »

Naruto imita Sasuke en faisant un grommellement qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, et compris immédiatement pourquoi l'enfoiré l'utilisait si souvent. C'était à la fois un sentiment de soulagement, de rébellion, le faisant se sentir puissant dans une position de faiblesse. Il se fit note à lui-même de s'en rappeler.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil en entendant sa réponse –ou plutôt son manque de réponse- et continua. « Je présume que tu veux savoir en quoi ça a un rapport avec Kyuubi, c'est ça ? »

Naruto pensa que c'était une question bête. Et pourquoi serait-il là sinon ? À ce moment, il haïssait de façon complétement irraisonnée Tsunade car elle était celle qui avait apporté la mauvaise nouvelle, et en d'autres termes, avait pratiquement fait de lui une fille. Si il le pouvait, il passerait au moins un an sans la revoir.

Elle dû comprendre le mauvais regard qu'il lui lança car elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en soupirant. « Écoute, je sais que tout ça est dur pour toi- »

« Dur ? Non, dur c'est devoir vivre avec le fait d'être le porteur du Kyuubi, et survivre au fait de se faire grimper par un putain de renard ! Ce n'est pas dur, c'est carrément cinglé ! » Cria Naruto, sentant sa colère virer une fois de plus rapidement aux larmes et serrant les dents en tentant de les refouler.

Bon sang il lui fallait des ramens.

Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler, même frapper pour s'être emporté et pire pour son langage, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard compatissant de Tsunade tandis qu'elle sortait une plaquette de chocolat de son bureau et la lui offrait. Brusquement, il fut vraiment soulagé que ce soit Tsunade la cinquième Hokage et pas Jiraya.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-il en mettant la substance sucrée dans sa bouche, appréciant immédiatement la sensation du chocolat fondant sur sa langue.

Tsunade hocha la tête, se réinstallant confortablement avant de continuer. « Comme je le disais, je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut s'imaginer ce que tu ressens, ni même à quel point ça peut être injuste pour toi. »

Naruto se demanda si c'était son imagination ou si Tsunade se transformait en mère poule, quoique Sakura avait agi de la même manière alors peut-être était-ce une sorte de solidarité féminine qui était liée à cette injustice mensuelle.

Peu importe, Naruto était soulagé qu'elle soit là. Habituellement, il aurait été chercher du réconfort auprès d'Iruka mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à avoir _cette_ conversation. En toute honnêteté, il espérait en quelque sorte que Kakashi le lui dirait pour lui, mais il en doutait. Le Jounin ne disait jamais rien qui puisse l'aider, et se taisait toujours quand on avait besoin qu'il parle.

« Mais, c'est une chose à laquelle il va falloir que tu t'habitue. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Naruto, se sentant brusquement malade et glacé alors qu'une sueur froide le parcourait.

« Naruto, » Commença Tsunade, son visage prenant cette expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, et il se pétrifia intérieurement. « Tu sais que tu es en train de fusionner avec le Kyuubi, n'est ce pas ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, craignant que sa voix ne cède, et regarda l'Hokage qui soupira un peu de soulagement. Il semblerait qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir à lui expliquer cette partie.

« Eh bien, le chakra étant unique pour chaque êtres, et étant diffèrent pour les hommes et les femmes, ton chakra se mêlant au sien provoque des choses inexplicables dans ton corps. »

« Ouai, elle m'a donné des putains de règles. » Grogna Naruto, parfaitement conscient de l'injustice qu'il subissait, et tout ça à cause du chakra. _C'est toujours le chakra ! Tu peux pas faire ça ? C'est parce que tu contrôle pas ton chakra. Oh tu as des problèmes maintenant ? C'est parce que le chakra du Kyuubi interfère avec le tien…. Tu as une paire de machines à faire des bébés ? C'est à cause du chakra !_ Les pensées de Naruto viraient un peu à l'hystérie alors qu'il tentait de ne pas exploser à cause du stress infligé par cette situation.

« Bien. Quoique ça paraisse logique si on pense au fait que tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ton corps, ça ajouté au déplacement de chakra a provoqué les changements dans ton corps. » Tsunade marqua une pause, laissant à Naruto de comprendre son explication avant de soupirer une fois de plus, et Naruto arrêta d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand elle faisait ça, ça voulait toujours dire qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle, le plus souvent pour lui. « Dans tous les cas, tu es coincé avec ça. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Naruto, sauta de son fauteuil avec une grimace. « Tu ne peux pas juste m'enlever tout ce…ce…truc avec une chirurgie ? » Ses mains pointant l'endroit où Sakura lui avait dit que « la machine à bébé » se trouvait.

Tsunade détourna les yeux. « On pourrait, mais il y a le risque que ça repousse à cause du pouvoir de guérison de Kyuubi et du chakra féminin qui serait toujours dans ton corps. A moins qu'on ôte Kyuubi, j'ai bien peur que tu vas devoir te faire à ces organes féminins accessibles par ton anus. »

Naruto resta bouche bée, sa main s'agrippant inconsciemment au sceau sur son ventre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par accessible ? » couina Naruto, se sentant malade quand Tsunade toussota sans lui répondre, lui donnant ainsi la réponse qu'il craignait.

_Fantastique ! Alors non seulement ils fonctionnent mais en plus je peux tomber enceinte aussi ?!_ Ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa peau mais il ne le remarqua même pas alors qu'il levait la tête et regardait Tsunade dans les yeux, ses espoirs d'être un jour normal –enfin aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être- s'effondrant amèrement à ses pieds. « Alors, pouvez-vous m'ôter Kyuubi ? »

Il savait qu'il était égoïste. Ôter Kyuubi mettrai de nouveau Konoha en danger, ou maudirait un autre enfant avec une vie aussi merdique que la sienne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le demander. Peut-être alors qu'ils pourraient sceller Kyuubi dans une fille au moins elle ne serait pas un monstre comme lui.

Mais quand Naruto leva les yeux, il trouva que le regard de Tsunade était étrangement familier et Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer en le reconnaissant.

Pitié.

Espoir.

Remords.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait rapidement et les gens de Konoha disparaissaient peu à peu dans leur maison. Heureux de se sentir avec leur famille, en sécurité dans leur foyer. Ça le rendait plus qu'envieux mais la présence à ses côtés l'apaisait.

Les doigts de Naruto serrèrent plus fortement la large main qu'il tenait et il sentit le regard de l'autre se poser sur lui, il se retint de gigoter avec embarras.

« Naruto ? » La voix d'Iruka était calme, patiente et étonnement chaude. Si Naruto devait un jour appeler quelqu'un papa, il était sûr que ce serait cet homme : le seul dans ce village qui ai foi en lui malgré la présence de Kyuubi en lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant que la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à voir Iruka, de sortir se promener aussi tard, et la raison pour laquelle son estomac pesait si lourd était cette malédiction gravée sur son ventre.

Une de ses mains enserra le t-shirt au niveau de la marque et il sentit Iruka tressaillir.

C'était normal d'avoir peur de ce qui vous avait tout prit, alors Naruto n'avait jamais mal prit le fait qu'Iruka se tende dès qu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui faisait penser que Kyuubi faisait des siennes. Même si c'était un peu déprimant.

« Hey Iruka, est ce que tu crois que….que je serais capable…de dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime ? » Demanda Naruto en esquivant le regard de son professeur, se souvenant de la scène sur laquelle il était tombé un peu plus tôt.

Sakura avait –encore une fois- confié ses sentiments à Sasuke. Ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine alors ça n'aurait pas dû être si surprenant mais, d'une certaine manière, cela l'avait troublé et il se sentait inexplicablement faible.

Peut-être était-ce la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait dit, ou le fait que Sasuke ne trouvait ça même pas étrange qu'elle l'aime. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça avait rappelé à Naruto qu'il n'était pas comme Sakura : il n'était pas normal. D'où se besoin soudain de voir Iruka. Son ancien professeur était la seule personne à qui Naruto pouvait se confier.

« Quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » Répondit Iruka, les stoppant dans leur promenade, et Naruto s'agita, enfonçant l'une de ses chaussures dans le sol, observant la façon dont la terre s'étalait sur ses pieds.

« Ouai, comme quand Sakura arrive à dire à Sasuke qu'elle l'aime. » Expliqua Naruto en levant les yeux et remarquant l'expression amusée de l'autre.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne le pourrait tu pas Naruto ? Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » Le taquina gentiment Iruka, loupant le sous-entendu de Naruto. Le blond soupira, détournant le regard.

Son attitude glaça l'atmosphère alors qu'Iruka perdait son air enjoué. « Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« …aucun d'entre eux… » Commença Naruto dans un chuchotement, ses doigts se crispant douloureusement sur ses vêtements.

« Hm ? »

« Les autres ne savent pas… » Il sentit Iruka se crisper à côté de lui, et il fut certain qu'Iruka avait compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. « …pour…ça. » La main de Naruto se posa sur son ventre.

« Naruto c'est comme ça que ça devait être, c'est ton destin, alors-»

« Alors tu veux dire que c'est impossible ? » Iruka eu un air horrifié en entendant ces mots.

« Non, Naruto, tu peux leur dire que tu les aimes parce que-»

« Parce qu'ils ne savent pas au sujet de mon corps monstrueux. » Termina amèrement Naruto. Ce n'était plus une question. Il l'avait toujours su, du moins depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était le porteur du Kyuubi, que si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, il n'aurait plus d'amis, et il ne serait jamais aimé. Parce qu'il était un monstre, une anomalie, il était le renard.

Il pouvait sentir le démon s'agiter en lui, et un grognement sourd atteignit presque son esprit, comme si ses tourments étaient soit amusants soit ennuyants pour la créature à l'intérieur de lui, mais Naruto le bloqua.

Une conversation avec elle avait été bien suffisante.

« Naruto » Soupira Iruka, Naruto sursauta et lâcha la main de son professeur avec l'intention de partir alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il fut soudainement enserré dans des bras puissants, embrassé comme tous ces enfants qu'il avait regardé envieusement toute sa vie. C'était aussi chaud et réconfortant qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé. « Espèce d'idiot. »

La remarque d'Iruka fit aussitôt se dresser Naruto, et il inspira dans l'intention de se plaindre quand Iruka le serra un peu plus fort, ses mots doux et rassurants.

« Les gens acceptent naturellement les autres lorsqu'ils leurs sont chers. Je suis sûre que si tu deviens ami avec la personne que tu aimes, que quand tu leur diras ton secret, ils vont l'accepter. Après tout, je sais et je t'aime toujours. »

Les larmes brûlèrent comme la fois où il s'était accidentellement renversé l'encre du troisième Hokage dans les yeux pendant une dispute sur le fait d'avoir pissé sur un élève méchant, et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

« Merci. » Il inspira, serrant très fort son professeur, souhaitant –pas pour la première fois- qu'Iruka soit réellement son père. Ça serait un tel honneur d'être lié à lui, et peut-être serait-il plus confiant si il l'était, mais les choses étaient très bien comme ça. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Iruka laissa échapper un rire. « Ben j'espère bien, je n'aimerais pas être celui qui est détesté là. »

Naruto esquissa un sourire, reposant sa tête contre une large épaule, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Il espérait plus que tout que les paroles d'Iruka se réaliseraient, mais il décida que pour le moment il s'y accrocherait autant que possible. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à effacer un jour le regard d'espoir compatissant d'Iruka alors qu'il disait ses mots.

Quand il était question de Naruto, il n'y avait aucune garantie.

« Alors, qui est cette personne que tu aimes ? »

Naruto sourit. « Je suis pas sûr. »

« Hein ? » La confusion d'Iruka le fit sourire.

« Là, maintenant, j'aime Sakura, mais pas assez pour avoir envie de le lui dire donc j'imagine que j'aime personne en particulier. »

Peut-être n'était-il pas si anormal tout compte fait…

* * *

Naruto fronça ses sourcils, se sentant comme vide alors qu'il émergeait de son souvenir et se sentant plus que perturbé par son nouveau problème. Nan, maintenant je suis encore plus bizarre. Putain de Kyuubi ! Elle ne réagissait même pas, se fichant royalement de ce que pensait son hôte. Personne ne voudra de moi maintenant, même s'ils ne savent pas pour Kyuubi…

« Alors, c'est possible ? » insista Naruto. Tsunade soupira.

« On le pourrait, » à ces mots, Naruto ressentit un élan d'espoir presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. « Mais ça te serait fatal. Kyuubi peut être ôté mais on ne peut pas le faire sans te tuer, et je refuse de faire ce sacrifice. »

L'espoir le quitta, le laissant vide et glacé, malgré ses derniers mots. En fait, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui avait dit que sa vie était plus importante que de débarrasser Konoha de sa plus grande menace. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu était qu'il était possible de le libérer mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas le faire.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et ses dents se serrèrent pour l'empêcher de hurler, de pleurer, de faire n'importe quoi pour soulager la pression de son crâne qui semblait augmenter à chaque seconde.

« C'est tout alors ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix terriblement plate et calme.

« Oui, bien que je voudrais que tu viennes chaque mois pour un check up au cas où une occasion se présenterait. »

Le fait qu'elle n'abandonnait pas complètement le calma un peu mais l'envie de pleurer demeurait et Naruto se releva brusquement ayant envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici.

Naruto la salua avec raideur avec de s'avancer vers la porte, ne faisant pas confiance à son corps pour sortir par la fenêtre, quand Tsunade l'appela une dernière fois.

« Naruto, perds pas courage, on trouvera bien une solution. Il faut juste avoir la foi. »

Naruto tourna vers elle un regard éteint, espérant qu'elle comprenne ses mots muets. La foi…que savez-vous de la foi ?

Il partit en courant, ses pieds frappant le sol avec force créant un nuage de poussière, ses jambes brulant sous l'effort et ses côtés le pinçant alors qu'il retenait inconsciemment son souffle dans son tourment. Il n'avait qu'une place en tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en qui il avait assez confiance pour se laisser aller à pleurer devant elle, et qu'il soit en classe ou non, Naruto allait le voir.

Les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent avec fracas, gagnant ainsi l'attention du professeur assis derrière son bureau, ses élèves heureusement absents.

« Naruto ? » Demanda Iruka, choqué et très inquiet lorsqu'il reçut Naruto dans ses bras, son visage collé à son estomac alors que des lourds sanglots et de vagues insultes s'échappaient de ses lèvres à bout de souffle

« Je-Je…Ils ne peuvent pas…fait chier ! Merde, imbécile…mentit…tu…pas juste putain ! » Naruto renifla un peu plus, ses doigts serrant tellement la veste du chuunin qu'il en perdait la sensation.

« Shh, Naruto. » Dit prudemment Iruka, perturbé de voir Naruto aussi secoué et le plus jeune sentit les bras réconfortants du professeur se resserrer autour de lui, lui tapotant le dos d'une manière apaisante alors qu'il sanglotait comme une fillette, submergé par le stress et la peur.

Prit par sa douleur, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'autre personne assise sur le bureau face à Iruka, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua qu'il avait interrompu leur discussion.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré comme ça ? Un an ? Non, il avait pleuré comme ça quand il avait découvert qu'il était le Kyuubi. Oui, il avait pleuré comme un gamin quand son monde s'était écroulé, tous ses espoirs effondrés.

Et voilà où il en était, encore en train de pleurer, et une part de lui détestait ça, mais ça rendit juste ses sanglots plus forts et plus audibles jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'impression que sa gorge allait se déchirer sous la force de ses cris. Alors que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin et qu'il sombra lentement dans un gouffre sombre qui garantissait aucun rêve ni aucun souvenir, le jounin face à eux se leva, grattant son nez couvert d'un masque, ses yeux étrangement non-expressifs.

« Ça résume à peu près la situation… »

* * *

_**Bonjour à tous! Oui je l'ai fait! j'ai enfin publié un nouveau chapitre! La suite était prévue bien plus tôt mais mon patron ne partage pas ma passion des yaoi et des fanfics alors... Je profite que je sois (ENFIN!) en vacances pour publier ce chapitre et, si je me débrouille bien, vous en publier un autre sous peu. Mais j'ai remarqué que dès que j'écris un délais, je suis systématiquement en retard, je vais donc m'abstenir... Et pour ceux qui attendent L'Ouragan...vous n'aurez plus à attendre très longtemps ;)**_

_**J'ai un autre petit message à faire passer. Je fais mes updates rarement, pas de façon régulière et il s'écoule souvent des mois avant que je publie un nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fénéante, parce que j'ai la flemme de taper tout ce texte. Non, j'ai une vie à côté des fanfics (eh oui faut bien payer le loyer!), une vie avec un travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps, j'ai donc peu de week-ends de libres et ces temps là, je les utilise pour me reposer, respirer ou sortir avec mes amis. Pouvez-vous m'en vouloir de ne pas me jeter sur mon ordi dès que j'ai quelques heures de libres? Je ne crois pas non. Si j'en suis à écrire ce pavé que beaucoup ne prendront pas la peine de lire, c'est parce que j'ai reçu beaucoup de messages qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement insultants, commentaient ironiquement sur le temps que je m'était à écrire et à traduire mes fanfics. La critique est facile et je ne prendrai en considération que celles qui viennent de personnes qui elles aussi écrivent des fanfics et qui savent le temps que ça prend.**_

_**Je ne m'excuserai pas de faire passer d'autres choses ( la vie réelle par exemple) en priorité.**_

_**Celà dit, j'aime toujours avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris, je ne réponds pas à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles me motivent toujours :)**_

_**à bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Naruto se perdait dans la vue de Konoha du haut de son emplacement favori, la tête du 4e Hokage, et l'espace d'un instant il regretta de ne pas avoir un pot de peinture à verser sur la statue.

« …stupide renard… » grommela Naruto, balançant ses pieds dans le vide en déprimant.

Il s'était réveillé dans le local des profs avec Iruka à ses côtés, et heureusement pour lui, il semblerait que quelqu'un l'avait déjà informé de son…cas. Ça avait facilité la conversation et le fait qu'Iruka ne le traitait pas vraiment différemment était un vrai plus, même si Naruto ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il avait eu pour digérer la nouvelle. Mais la présence réconfortante de son père de substitution l'avait apaisé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et après des ramens à l'Ichiraku, Naruto s'était dit que les choses redeviendraient plus ou moins normales, et ce fut le cas pendant 1 semaine.

Sakura était plus amicale envers lui, comme si le fait d'avoir ses règles le rendait plus sympathique, et même s'il avait toujours espéré avoir son attention, les choses dont elle lui avait parlé l'avaient presque traumatisé à vie. _Je serais chanceux si j'arrive encore à avoir une érection en regardant une femme…_Pensa Naruto en frissonnant de dégout.

Les choses dont les filles devaient se soucier le rendait heureux de n'avoir que la partie intérieure d'une femme et pas plus.

Mais sinon tout semblait relativement normal. Kakashi ne le traitait pas différemment et le taquinait toujours autant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si le jutsu de « 1000 ans de souffrance » n'était plus utilisé, mais il ne manquait pas à Naruto.

Leur attitude avait rendu la transition plus simple et l'avait aidé à presque oublier qu'il n'était plus aussi 'normal' qu'il le prétendait.

Et il y avait Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas qu'il agissait différemment, vraiment, il y avait juste eu quelques petites différences au début qui avait énormément énervé le blond. Il était plus silencieux que d'habitude, il ne saluait plus Naruto le matin comme il le faisait avant et il ménageait Naruto lors de leurs entrainements mais un bon coup de pied dans la face et quelques insultes sur ses capacités de ninja avait vite remis les choses en ordre. Il y avait gagné quelques bleus et un œil au beurre noir qu'il avait affiché fièrement le lendemain. Oui, il était à nouveau Naruto Uzumaki et, grande nouveauté, sa situation avait rendu impossible les blagues sur le fameux SPM d'Uzumaki qui avait subi une mort rapide et douloureuse.

Oui, pour une semaine tout allait bien mais ensuite –au moment où il n'avait enfin plus à porter le plug anal- son monde s'était à nouveau écroulé.

« Je jure que Kyuubi est un putain d'aimant à mauvais karma ! Je n'ai que des merdes à cause d'elle… » Râla Naruto, lâchant une nouvelle pierre du haut de son perchoir, admirant sa chute libre. « Et saigner pendant cinq jours sans mourir _ne peut pas _être normal ! » dit-il, se méfiant de toutes les femmes, y compris de lui-même.

Il se tu, se rappelant de son anormalité. Ce fait lui avait été jeté à la tronche le matin même lorsqu'il avait quitté son appartement et découvert qu'une grande partie de la ville avait connaissance de son nouveau 'don'.

Kiba l'avait cerné alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe et avait cherchait à savoir ce qu'il en était en posant une litanie de question avant de Naruto, exaspéré, ne cède et envoie Kiba dans le mur le plus proche avant de prendre la fuite. A son arrivée, il trouva Ino avec Sakura et Sasuke.

Par le silence qui avait gagné le pont, il sut sans le moindre doute que la jeune fille avait tout découvert également. Instinctivement, il lança un regard mauvais à ses coéquipiers et, à la façon qu'eut Sakura de détourner les yeux, il devina que c'était elle qui avait laissé échapper son secret.

Il voulait être en colère, et dans le fond il l'était, mais le regret sincère qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa coéquipière l'empêchait de s'en prendre à elle. Alors il afficha un large sourire factice et prétendit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la lourde atmosphère.

Son manège fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke qui se tendit de plus en plus alors que Naruto prétendait ne pas réaliser qu'il était, une fois de plus, le mouton noir dans un pré de moutons blancs de race.

Il fallut la question brutale d'Ino et la réapparition de Kiba pour détruire son masque souriant. Naruto essaya de ne pas paniquer alors qu'il faisait face à ces deux shinobis qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer comme des amis, mais dont il avait une haute opinion, et avec une nonchalance feinte, il haussa les épaules confirmant ainsi leurs suspicions.

Vraiment à quoi ça aurait servi de mentir ? Ils ne l'auraient pas cru de toute façon. Ino ricana, plus pour exprimer son choc qu'une réelle moquerie, et Kiba recula vivement, dégouté. Naruto perdit toute ses forces.

Il tremblait de l'intérieur et sa haine pour lui-même augmenta à un point qu'il douta qu'il puisse tenir le coup durant une mission, alors il fit ce en quoi il était le plus doué. Naruto se retourna et s'enfuit, les mots de Kiba résonnant dans ses oreilles comme des cloches sinistres.

« Beurk. C'est vraiment dégueulasse mec ! »

Naruto sentit son ventre se serrer à ce souvenir et il lança une nouvelle pierre, espérant que sa tombe sur la tête de quelqu'un et que ça cause une concussion. Une part de lui espérait que ça frappe Kiba mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter une telle chance, pas avec la malchance qu'il avait ces derniers temps.

« Peut-être que ça va tomber sur ce putain de renard… » Pensa Naruto, un léger sourire sadique se dessinant à l'idée de se venger sur ce fichu bétail kidnappeur. La joie fut de courte durée et, de nouveau, sa dépression reprit le dessus et, soudainement, le chakra de Kyuubi se manifesta rageusement à l'intérieur de lui, créant une connexion qu'il cherchait à éviter.

_Kit, soit tu te suicide soit tu arrêtes de déprimer. Tes jérémiades me donnent mal au crâne._ La voix sombre et puissante dans sa tête était toujours aussi menaçante. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment féminine mais Naruto garda sagement cette remarque pour lui-même, se frappant mentalement pour avoir laissé sa barrière mentale s'abaisser aussi facilement.

Depuis qu'il avait contacté Kyuubi, la fois où Jiraya l'avait balancé de cette falaise, un lien mental s'était forgé entre eux. Kyuubi semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler –Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de trop insignifiant et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'évitait habituellement- et Naruto préférait ne pas lui parler également, mais il semblait que certaines choses forçaient la renarde à s'exprimer, et se plaindre en faisait visiblement partit.

Naruto tenta de réprimer Kyuubi mais le démon semblait bien décidé à donner son avis. _Je suis sérieuse Kit, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais nous jeter dans le vide moi-même. La mort sera préférable à tes plaintes pathétiques._

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, sentant son agacement revenir en force avec les commentaires dégradants qu'elle lui balançait. Malgré la croyance populaire, le terme 'kit' que Kyuubi semblait tant affectionner lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui n'était pas un terme affectueux. C'était utilisé comme une façon de rappeler à Naruto qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, un faible comparé à Kyuubi, et la renarde n'avait aucune affection pour lui.

Comme elle l'avait dit elle-même après son combat contre Gaara, elle lui avait juste prêté son pouvoir et protégé sa « pathétique carcasse humaine » parce qu'elle n'aimait qu'on l'emmerde et, vu qu'elle était coincée dans ce corps minable, chaque insultes à l'encontre de Naruto était une insulte pour elle.

Elle avait était plus que claire à ce sujet, et à cet instant Naruto sentait qu'il était temps que, lui aussi, fasse une mise au point.

_Et tu crois que c'est la faute de qui si je suis déprimé, pétasse changeuse de sexe ?!_ Répondit hargneusement Naruto et il put pratiquement sentir Kyuubi lever les yeux au ciel, regrettant surement de lui avoir adressé la parole.

_Tu veux blâmer quelqu'un kit ? Blâme celui sur qui t'es assis. Si j'avais le choix, tu ne serais même pas autorisé à transmettre ton idiotie aux générations futures. Encore moins grâce à mon pouvoir._

Sa réponse était horriblement honnête et Naruto fronça les sourcils, choisissant de s'exprimer à voix haute pour la narguer, elle qui ne pouvait pas le faire, et elle le savait. « Ouais ba t'aurais pu garder ton chakra loin de moi ! »

Kyuubi choisit de ne pas répondre à cette remarque stupide pendant un long moment et Naruto commençait à espérer qu'elle l'avait enfin laissé seul –il était heureux que son attitude énervante soit utile pour gérer la renarde et il était très fier de sa capacité à la faire taire- jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde avec une mesquinerie qui sous-entendais qu'elle savait à quel point le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

_Tu as demandé mon aide le premier, kit. Quand ton amant était mourant._

Naruto rougit violemment, accusé une fois de plus d'avoir des sentiments pour l'Uchiha. Est-ce que toutes les femmes faisaient une psychose sur lui ayant une fixation sexuelle sur l'enfoiré, ou était-ce juste les femmes qui l'entouraient ?

« Il n'est pas mon amant, putain ! » S'énerva Naruto, envoyant la pierre qu'il venait de ramasser aussi loin que son chakra le permettait. « En plus, Tsunade-baba dit que ton chakra a commencé à foutre le bordel dans mon corps au moment même où t'es arrivé ! » Répliqua Naruto, qui ne fut pas surprit quand Kyuubi lui répondit avec ennui.

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas ma faute._

Naruto serra les dents, toutes ses pensées déprimantes disparues momentanément sous la rage, et il sentit Kyuubi reculer devant son changement émotionnel en fermant leur connexion.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu t'en va ?! J'en ai pas fini avec toi- »

_Ton amant veut parler, je souhaite pas participer à ça. _Répondit Kyuubi avant de disparaitre de sa conscience, son esprit redevenant enfin silencieux.

_Mon-_

« Je viens juste d'arriver, Dobe. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » la voix grave fit sursauter Naruto et, sans se retourner, il sut qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_Oh…_Pensa Naruto, son esprit se déconnectant un instant alors que les souvenirs du pays des vagues et les mots de Kyuubi résonnaient dans sa tête, l'enrageant un peu plus.

_L'image sanglante de Sasuke remplit ses sens d'une froide torpeur qui le laissa terriblement faible. Sasuke était mort, il était vraiment mort, et il était mort en le sauvant. Une colère sourde l'envahi lentement. Inconsciemment il appela quiconque pourrait l'entendre, demandant de la force. La force pour se venger de celui qui avait osé lui prendre Sasuke, et cette fois il fut entendu. _Laisse-moi sortir kit ! Laisse-moi te venger ! Il a tué ton amant, tu as permit à ce minable de tuer ton amant ! Tu es faible, bouge de là, laisse-moi sortir !_ Naruto ne chercha même pas à réfléchir._

_Si cette personne pouvait l'aider à se venger, alors il le ferait, il l'autoriserai à prendre totalement le contrôle et il n'aurait aucun regret. Naruto lui abandonna le contrôle._

Naruto se força à se sortir de ce souvenir, sa colère revenant à cause des stupides accusations de son démon interne et il se tendit, ne cherchant même pas à regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, teme ? » lâcha-t-il dans un grognement pathétique. Naruto grimaça, tâtant le sol à la recherche d'un autre caillou à jeter de préférence sur la tête de Sasuke, pour la simple raison de l'empêcher de commenter.

« Hn. » La réponse hautaine aggrava l'humeur de Naruto et il voulut soudainement que l'Uchiha parte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là de toute façon ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Il n'est pas censé être en train d'aider Kakashi à capturer je ne sais quel animal ?!_

Il n'y eu aucune réponse à sa question, pas qu'il n'en attende une. Quand quelqu'un se pose mentalement une question, il n'a généralement pas de réponse, mais se refusant à admettre qu'il agissait stupidement, Naruto lâcha une accusation mordante pour faire partir l'autre. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter.

« Tu es venu pour te moquer de moi, toi aussi ? » accusa Naruto. Il sentit le regard noir de Sasuke lui brûler l'arrière du crâne.

« Sakura voulait que je te dise qu'elle est désolée d'en avoir parlé à Ino. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le raconterait partout. » répondit sèchement Sasuke, s'asseyant à ses côtés et Naruto se tendit.

« Ouai ba elle l'a fait. » Répondit brutalement Naruto, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à être compréhensif.

« Hn. »

Putain ce bruit l'énervait tellement. « Et alors, t'es son pigeon voyageur ? »

Sasuke ne releva pas l'insulte et Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais du coin de l'œil. Son regard perdit son intensité lorsqu'il découvrit l'apparence brouillon de l'autre garçon. Il avait quelques traces de boues sur ses vêtements ainsi que plusieurs écorchures, des bleus et ses phalanges semblaient saigner un peu.

_Putain mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! _Pensa Naruto en haussant les sourcils. L'image de Sasuke perdant contre un animal sauvage l'amusa quelques secondes mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'utiliser comme insulte.

« Wow Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fait attaquer par un renard ou est-ce que tes groupies ont essayé de te traîner dans un gang bang ? » Naruto ne put cacher la moquerie dans sa voix et sourit plus largement en voyant le regard noir qu'il reçut pour sa peine.

« Non, tu es le seul à avoir un problème avec les renards, Usuratonkachi. » Le sourire hautain était de retour, et Naruto bouda. _Ils ne me laisseront jamais oublier ça, hein ?_

Naruto souffla et retourna admirer la vue, ne s'embêtant même pas à répondre à la remarque de Sasuke. Il y eu un moment de silence qui parût assez long pour que l'herbe ai le temps de pousser de 3 centimètres. La compagnie était plutôt agaçante pour Naruto qui était habitué à être seul, ce qui le poussa à briser le silence.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il, laissant entendre clairement qu'il souhaitait le départ de l'Uchiha, et il en fut d'autant plus frustré quand Sasuke réagit à peine à sa question.

« Ils sont juste jaloux. » Dit soudainement Sasuke et, pour un moment, Naruto pensa qu'il entendait des voix avant de réaliser que oui, Sasuke venait bel et bien de dire la chose la plus stupide et cliché qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Jaloux ?! » s'étouffa Naruto, hésitant entre être amusé ou juste énervé. Quand Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, Naruto lui lança un regard noir et cracha hargneusement. « Oui, bien sûr, et Jiraya est un putain de prêtre ! »

« Je suis sérieux, dobe. » Dit alors Sasuke, étonnamment insistant alors que son regard concurrençait celui de Naruto. « Tu n'es pas limité à un seul sexe, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bizarre et de plus libre que les autres. Ça les dérange. » Sasuke parlait bien plus que ce à quoi Naruto avait été habitué et, si le sujet de leur conversation ne le rendait pas aussi inconfortable, il aurait peut-être envisagé de passer en mode « Overdose de la voix de Sasuke ».

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Écoute, tu es un concurrent pour Ino parce que tu peux aussi mettre au monde des enfants- »

« Pas tout à fait, on peut me foutre en cloque mais je peux pas accoucher. »

Sasuke l'ignora lui et l'information que Tsunade lui avait donné lors de leur rendez-vous trois jours plus tôt. « Et pour Kiba- »

« Je suis un monstre. » Déclara sans émotions Naruto. Il avait eu assez de temps pour admettre ce fait et, extérieurement, il avait perfectionné son masque neutre. Naruto était plutôt fier de lui-même, mais il semblait que Sasuke, lui, ne le soit pas. Sasuke lui lança un regard qui aurait provoqué des cauchemars chez ceux qui n'y sont pas habitué.

« Non tu ne l'est pas. »

« Ha ! Tu dis juste ça parce que toi, tu es normal ! » S'écria Naruto en se levant, ressentant le besoin soudain de prouver qu'il avait le droit de déprimer dans son coin pour un jour ou deux.

Une part de lui grimaça devant son apitoiement sur lui-même, et le souvenir de sa promesse de ne plus jamais se plaindre le faisait un peu culpabiliser mais le fait que ce soit Sasuke qui le provoquait l'empêchait d'arrêter. Il refusait de perdre une quelconque bataille contre son rival, et s'en était une.

Il savait qu'il le regretterai plus tard. Quand il était au milieu de son cycle, il pouvait blâmer ses hormones mais là maintenant, il était juste borné, et il le savait.

« Au moins du peut porter tes propres enfants ! » Répliqua Sasuke avec un mauvais regard, et en un instant, Naruto compris que c'était Sasuke qui était jaloux de lui. _Sérieux ?!_

Cette réalisation le laissa littéralement sur le cul alors qu'il fixait Sasuke d'un air incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. Sasuke sembla penser qu'il avait gagné la bataille puisqu'il se détourna à nouveau.

« Au moins tu n'as pas à compter sur une fille stupide pour t'aider. » murmura-t-il. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non j'ai juste à laisser un mec faire de moi son objet sexuel. » répondit Naruto avec irritation et reçu, une fois de plus, un regard noir de Sasuke. « Tiens voilà une idée, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'avoir ce problème puisque tu sembles tellement m'envier ! »

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment s'il se plaignait ou s'il essayait juste de faire en sorte que Sasuke arrête d'être aussi bizarre, quoi qu'il en soit, il eut ce qu'il voulait puisque Sasuke se leva, visiblement énervé. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder de travers Naruto qui pencha la tête, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, toute les filles de Konoha vendraient leur sein gauche juste pour porter ton enfant. » Naruto soupira bruyamment, aimant l'éclair de colère qui traversa les yeux noirs.

Il avait besoin d'une bagarre, vraiment, et connaissant Sasuke ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il suffisait de pousser les bons boutons. « Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient s'ils venaient à savoir que tu veux l'attention des autres hommes ? »

« Ne soit pas idiot. » Dit Sasuke d'une voix froide et posée. Naruto haussa un sourcil, attendant sa réplique. « Tu es le seul qui donne de l'espoir à la communauté gay. »

S'en était trop.

« Bâtard ! » hurla Naruto en se jetant sur Sasuke, le taclant au sol alors que ses poings se levaient pour ravager ce visage trop sûr de lui. Sasuke répondit vivement, frappant Naruto à l'estomac et inversant leurs positions.

« Arrête d'être aussi hypocrite, dobe ! » Cria Sasuke, ponctuant chaque mot en le claquant contre le sol.

Le fait que Sasuke souligné son apitoiement soudain ne fit que l'enrager un peu plus et Naruto frappa Sasuke au menton, lui donnant assez d'espace pour cogner durement ses côtes. Sasuke grogna et tomba alors que Naruto les faisait de nouveau rouler, attrapant une poignée de cheveux noirs pour lui claquer brutalement la tête sur le sol.

Leurs mouvements les avaient éloignés de la pierre vers les bois, la terre meuble rendant l'impact moins satisfaisant.

« Hypocrite ? Comme si tu pouvais parler ! » gronda Naruto, le visage proche de celui du brun. « Tu viens ici pour me rassurer que je ne suis pas un monstre alors que est celui qui m'a fixé bizarrement tout du long à l'hôpital. » Naruto donna un coup de poing dans la bouche de Sasuke mais fut vite envoyé en arrière et plaqué contre un arbre alors que Sasuke lui donnait un autre coup dans l'estomac.

L'impact lui coupa le souffle et il tomba sur ses fesses, fixant toujours durement Sasuke tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang et, d'une certaine manière, celui apaisa Naruto, juste de savoir qu'il avait réussi à secouer l'enfoiré qui semblait être constamment meilleur que lui.

« Et comment j'étais censé réagir ?! » demanda alors Sasuke en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche immaculée. Naruto espéra vicieusement que les traces de sang ne disparaîtraient jamais au lavage. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec devient soudainement une femme ! »

Naruto eu l'envie urgente de rappeler à Sasuke son Sexy Jutsu, mais décida de ne pas le faire alors que son égo se prenait un nouveau coup.

« Je suis pas une femme, putain ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, et Naruto sentit la rage bouillir en lui. « Mais tu agis comme tel. »

Naruto se décolla de l'arbre et son corps rentra à nouveau en collision avec le corps de Sasuke, les envoyant rouler à travers les arbres et les buissons environnants qui les griffaient et faisaient des trous dans leurs vêtements.

Des grognements et des insultes étouffées résonnaient dans le sous-bois alors que leurs poings et leurs pieds exprimaient ce que leurs mots ne pouvaient dire. C'était un truc de mecs, et quand enfin ils stoppèrent –restant allongés côte à côte quelque part entre les arbres- ils avaient l'impression que le monde tournait à nouveau dans le bon sens.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les feuilles des arbres qui les surplombaient, réchauffant doucement son corps endolori. Respirer était douloureux, à cause des coups infligés sur ses côtes, mais c'était presque une douleur apaisante et ça amena un sourire sur son visage.

A ses côtés, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui fit agrandir son sourire juste un peu. _Voilà, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. _Pensa Naruto, tournant sa tête pour admirer les marques sur le visage et le corps de son ami. _Une preuve qu'il ne me trouve pas repoussant… il n'aurait pas répliqué à mes coups si me toucher le rendait malade._

C'était étrange de penser qu'une simple bagarre puisse lui prouver tant de choses, et au fond il savait que leur bagarre ne résolvait rien, mais il s'accrochait à cette illusion.

Sasuke lâcha un grognement, et le bruit de mouvements laissa deviner à Naruto que le brun se relevait. Il fixa ses yeux sur les feuilles au-dessus de lui, et imagina que pour un moment, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ça avait été un de ses jeux favoris lorsqu'il était enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que peu importe à quel point il pouvait le souhaiter, sa vie ne changerait jamais.

« Oi, Naruto. » Naruto cligna des yeux lentement, laissant ses rêveries lui échapper.

« Hn ? » Naruto eut un sourire en coin quand il sentit le regard noir de Sasuke. Oui, cette technique était vraiment pratique.

« T'as fini d'agir comme un gamin ? » s'énerva Sasuke, surement agacé par le fait que Naruto le copie. Le blond envisagea un instant de continuer avant d'y renoncer, conscient qu'il y avait encore certaines choses à régler.

« As-_tu_ fini de me traiter de fille ? »

« Putain, Naruto, » lâcha Sasuke entre ses dents. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais choqué, lâche moi. C'est pas tous les jours que ton ami affronte une telle situation où tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! »

Les mains de Sasuke étaient crispées à ses côtés et ça rappela à Naruto les écorchures qu'elles avaient avant qu'ils ne se battent. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qu'elles signifiaient et il cligna des yeux, un peu sous le choc.

_Il n'a pas…_Naruto s'assit, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette de Sasuke. _Non il n'aurait pas fait ça…_Les mots d'amitié inattendus de Sasuke stoppèrent net ses réflexions et, avec une voix tremblante, Naruto détourna les yeux.

« Un ami, teme ? »

Le regard sombre de Sasuke lui brûla de nouveau l'arrière de la tête. « Ne me fait pas me répéter, Usuratonkachi. »

La réponse fit sourire Naruto, et une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps l'envahit. La sensation guérit toutes les blessures émotionnelles qu'il avait accumulées cette dernière semaine.

_C'est vrai, Sasuke nous a sauvé Sakura et moi parce que… on est ses amis. Et Sasuke n'abandonne pas ses amis…_pensa Naruto, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et laissant sa tête reposer contre ses genoux.

Il voulait demander à Sasuke si il avait tabassé Kiba avant de venir le voir, mais ce n'était pas important qu'il l'ai fait ou non et il doutait que Sasuke ne lui réponde de toute façon.

Une fois de plus, un long silence se fit. Sauf que cette fois, c'était un silence calme, serein, vide de toute cette tension qu'il y avait un peu plus tôt. Le soleil se coucha lentement alors que les deux ninjas restaient assis côte à côte, leur regard perdu dans le vide.

Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter et Naruto eut à repousser la progression d'insectes sur ses jambes avant qu'il n'ose briser le silence.

« Je ne vais pas avoir d'enfants. » lâcha soudainement Naruto, sa voix lui paraissant étrangement forte dans ses propres oreilles, et il rougit d'embarras lorsque Sasuke se tourna vers lui, ses yeux neutres et l'air ennuyé. « Je n'en aurait pas. »

« Hn. »

Naruto refoula le petit pic de colère qu'il ressentit. Bien sûr ils se comprenaient le mieux via leurs poings et leurs disputes, mais il essayait d'être sérieux. Essayant d'avoir autant confiance en Sasuke que l'Uchiha en avait en lui, et le bâtard se comportait en gros con.

« Je doute même que je me marierai un jour, partit comme c'est. » Continua Naruto, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Sasuke.

« Ne soit pas aussi mélodramatique, dobe. » lui répondit Sasuke, se redressant en époussetant ses vêtements. Les tâches resteraient probablement à vie et Naruto fut légèrement soulagé d'avoir ruiné les vêtements de l'Uchiha.

_Il est mieux quand il est un peu froissé de toute façon. _Pensa Naruto. _Plus vivant, plus réel. Il ressemble moins à une statue et plus à une personne._

« En quoi est-ce que je suis mélodramatique ? » demanda-ou plutôt cria- Naruto en allongeant ses jambes devant lui. « Et pourquoi tu penses que je suis- »

Sasuke apparu brusquement juste au-dessus de lui, le regardant de haut de la même façon que Kakashi aimait le faire lorsqu'il leur faisait la leçon. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Naruto lorsque l'ombre de Sasuke le recouvrit et il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es né différent. »

_Tu n'as même pas idée…_Pensa-t-il pendant que Sasuke continuait.

« Et alors ? Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, le premier, emmerdeur, dobe de Konoha. » Sasuke lui sourit, accroupi au-dessus de lui et, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'eut plus cette attitude hautaine.

Une vague de chaleur envahi la poitrine de Naruto. Le sourire en demi-teinte de Sasuke se refléta sur les lèvres de Naruto tandis que l'Uchiha se penchait jusqu'à ce que leurs hitaiates se touchent. Une image identique à celle du jour de leurs orientation, quand ils avaient été séparés en groupes de trois : le jour même où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Naruto rougit et recula en s'en souvenant, il essayait de ne pas se rappeler que –malgré la douleur d'avoir cogné sa bouche contre quelque chose- les lèvres de Sasuke avaient été étonnamment douces. _Merde, je pense pas que je sois sensé remarquer ça…._Naruto se secoua alors que Sasuke continuait.

« Et rien que tu ne puisse dire ou faire me fera te traiter différemment, Usuratonkachi. »

Il recula enfin et Naruto souffla, une main se posa sur son cœur. Il s'agitait sous sa main, surement à cause du stress. _Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à son besoin d'espace vital ?_ Naruto lança un regard légèrement courroucé à Sasuke mais fut surprit de constater que l'Uchiha avait les joues aussi rouges que les siennes.

D'une certaine façon, le fait que Sasuke soit tout autant embarrassé que lui fit sourire Naruto, sa main glissant de sa poitrine à son ventre alors que Sasuke se réinstallait à côté de lui mais à bonne distance cette fois. _ Je me demande si c'était une suggestion de Sakura d'entrer dans sa zone de confort pour prouver ce qu'il disait. _Ça paraissait plutôt logique et Naruto se demanda de quoi ils avaient parlé après que Sasuke ait –hypothétiquement- cassé la gueule de Kiba.

L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit lui réchauffa le cœur, mais ça ne dura pas. Naruto se tendit un peu, agrippant le devant de son t-shirt alors que l'image de ses amis se modifiait, ils s'éloignaient prudemment devant l'ombre du renard à neuf queues s'échappait de son corps.

La chaleur le quitta, remplacée par un étau glacé qui lui entravait la gorge, l'étouffant lentement tandis qu'il gardait le silence. _Je ne devrais pas…_pensa Naruto, observant les joues toujours rougies de Sasuke. _Ce n'est pas comme si il était celui que je veux… mais il est quelqu'un que j'aime…_Naruto baissa les yeux sur sa main et se mordit la lèvre.

Il y avait dans sa vie tellement peu de personne qu'il aimait, et il était déjà chanceux qu'il y en ai trois d'entre eux qui sachent pour Kyuubi et qui l'aimaient malgré tout. Mais Sasuke ne le savait pas et Naruto était terrifié qu'il le découvre, mais en même temps, il voulait soulager ce poids de sa conscience. Il voulait une preuve que les mots de Sasuke étaient plus que de simples mots.

« Rien… ? » Chuchota Naruto, sa voix étrangement plate, et il eut la chair de poule lorsque Sasuke se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux charbonneux légèrement écarquillés d'inquiétude.

« Naruto ? » Demanda-t-il, une main pale se levant vers lui avant que Sasuke ne décide de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête et ne place sa main sur le sol entre eux. La peau pale en vif contraste avec la terre et l'herbe sous elle.

Sasuke avait de belle mains, remarqua distraitement Naruto : de longs doigts fins, des beaux ongles, une paume large et un poignet fin –mais pas féminin- caché sous ses vêtements. En comparaison, ses propres mains sales, hâlées, calleuses, ses petits doigts boudinés étaient vraiment pas terrible. L'image parfaite pour une âme maudite et sale.

« Tu le jures ? » Demanda Naruto, ses mains se crispant un peu plus, sa tête légèrement penchée.

« Dobe, de quoi- »

La tête de Naruto se releva brusquement et il lança un regard désespéré à Sasuke. Ça signifiait tout pour lui, et si Sasuke essayait de prendre sa pour une blague, Naruto était sûr qu'il s'effondrerai. « Que tu ne me traiteras pas différemment, peu importe ce que je suis ? »

Sasuke semblait franchement surprit, il cligna des yeux en se reprenant. Lentement, il hocha la tête, ses lèvres formant une ligne fine dont l'un des coins était noir du sang séché de leur bagarre. Ça lui donnait un air sévère et ça aida Naruto à contrôler ses émotions.

Passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et parlant d'une voix blanche, Naruto réussi à dire les mots qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé dire un jour volontairement à quelqu'un. « Même si j'étais le Kyuubi ? »

L'air sembla se glacer autour d'eux alors que le vent faisait trembler les feuilles, comme si elles étaient effrayées par la révélation de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de son ami, il fixa ses genoux salis par l'herbe et la terre qui s'accrochait au tissu orange.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sasuke et il retint son souffle alors que son ami digérait les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, le cœur battant.

« C'est pas drôle, Usuratonkachi. » gronda Sasuke et Naruto eu l'impression de se prendre une gifle.

_Pas…_Se retournant vivement, Naruto vit le regard sévère de Sasuke posé sur lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur et de colère.

Naruto ne savait pas que sa douleur était clairement visible sur son visage, ni que son masque de colère se mit en place trop lentement, faisant tiquer Sasuke lorsqu'il remarqua le changement.

« Putain pourquoi- » Commença Naruto, s'agenouillant rapidement pour pouvoir frapper à nouveau Sasuke pour avoir insinué qu'il oserait plaisanter avec quelque chose d'aussi horrible, mais il s'arrêta, sa colère s'évanouissant.

_Non, c'est…pour le mieux._ Pensa Naruto, ses yeux bleus devenant horriblement vides alors qu'il souriait faiblement. Il se retourna alors, se levant, et rata les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke qui avait vu le changement drastique qui s'était opéré.

« Oui…bien sûr. » Répondit Naruto d'une voix robotique. « Bon, j'imagine que je te verrais demain, à moins que Kakashi nous donne un jour de congé. » Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, les yeux fermés pour donner le plus l'impression de sourire vraiment.

« Hn. » Ce son parut presque rageur mais Naruto l'ignora, et commença à s'éloigner.

Une poigne de fer glaciale l'arrêta brusquement. Un frisson le parcouru au contact de la main, il n'était pas habitué à être touché de façon non brutale même après avoir passé six mois dans une équipe.

_Sa main est un peu plus grande que la mienne. _Remarqua Naruto en regardant en arrière, s'efforçant d'avoir un air blasé, mais il échoua sous le regard dur et les paroles sèches de Sasuke.

« Prouves-le. »

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait et il n'essaya pas de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas compris, puisque l'expression de Sasuke disait clairement qu'il savait que Naruto avait compris de quoi il parlait. Il était piégé.

Se retournant, curieusement calme alors qu'il vivait un moment qui pourrait bouleverser sa vie, Naruto se dégagea de la poigne de Sasuke, les doigts glacés frôlant sa peau en une presque caresse alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les noirs alors que les mains hâlées se posaient sur sa veste et l'ouvraient, laissant le bruit de l'ouverture être le seul son résonnant dans la forêt silencieuse alors qu'il enlevait totalement e vêtement. Un sourcil noir se leva mais Sasuke ne dit rien.

Naruto fit une pause, soufflant lentement pour éloigner la panique qui l'envahissait progressivement, puis il agrippa le col de son t-shirt noir.

Sasuke tiqua une nouvelle fois et Naruto coupa le contact visuel en enlevant son t-shirt. Il finit au sol à côté de sa veste et Naruto le regarda un instant avant de relever les yeux pour tomber sur le visage confus et légèrement choqué de Sasuke.

Avec un sourire amer, Naruto posa une main sur le sceau sur son ventre, rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de Sasuke d'un air provocateur. « C'est ma preuve Teme. Le sceau du Yondaime, celui qui garde le Kyuubi prisonnier dans mon corps. » Naruto parla avec un cran qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Peut-être que c'était le choc de dire à quelqu'un un secret qui pourrait détruire sa chance au bonheur, peu importe ce que c'était, Naruto s'y accrochait fermement alors qu'il croisait le regard de compréhension de Sasuke.

_Oui, tu l'as déjà vu, dans les bains publics quand on essayait de voir Kakashi sans son masque…_ Pensa Naruto, se rappelant de toutes les fois où Sasuke avait vu le sceau sans jamais penser à lui demander ce que c'était. _Ou peut-être que tu ne l'avais jamais vu… tu évitais juste de me regarder._ C'était parfaitement plausible. Après tout, d'après Shikamaru, les garçons ne regardaient généralement pas le corps des autres garçons. Naruto pensait juste qu'il le faisait à cause de son manque de contact humain pendant si longtemps, c'était juste un habitude de mémoriser tout sur les personnes qui lui étaient chères, comme le fait qu'il connaissait par cœur le parfum de Sasuke, ses mains, son torse pale et la petite cicatrice qu'il avait sur son épaule droite.

Il était presque certain que Sasuke lui-même n'avait pas remarqué cette cicatrice, mais avec toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés torses nus l'un devant l'autre, il l'avait remarqué en cherchant des marques de leurs batailles avec Haku. Etonnamment, il n'y avait qu'une cicatrice restante de ce combat, et elle était sur son cou juste sous sa pomme d'Adam.

Le contact doux et glacé fit sursauter Naruto. Il ne savait pas exactement quand Sasuke s'était approché de lui mais à l'instant où les doigts pales frôlèrent son estomac, traçant la sombre inscription sur son ventre, Naruto fut intensément conscient de sa présence.

La caresse était lente et hésitante alors qu'un doigt suivait la marque jusqu'au nombril de Naruto. Le blond frissonna et le mouvement sembla sortir Sasuke des profondeurs de ses pensées et il releva les yeux, presque avec culpabilité, et enleva sa main en toussotant alors qu'il se détournait.

Naruto dégluti, ramenant ses mains sur son ventre. _Bon, au moins il est pas dégouté…_ C'était un petit plus mais c'était un début. Le silence revint, oppressant et lourd, et Naruto se demanda ce que pouvait penser Sasuke, et s'il n'avait pas commis la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie-

Le coup de son t-shirt contre son visage surprit Naruto, il enleva le tissu d'un geste brusque et répondit instinctivement.

« Bordel, teme ! » Lançant un regard mauvais au garçon hautain, Naruto avança d'un pas, soulagé intérieurement quand Sasuke haussa juste un sourcil, l'air de dire ' Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me battre, Usuratonkachi ?'

Un grondement s'échappa de lui et Naruto ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler quand Sasuke enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se détourna légèrement de lui, l'air calme. « Dépêches-toi et remet tes vêtements Dobe- »

« Me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »

« -Je pense pas qu'Ichiraku sert les idiots à moitié nus. » continua Sasuke, comme si Naruto n'avait pas parlé. Celui-ci se figea, la tête à moitié dans son t-shirt, et cligna des yeux.

_Ichiraku…est-ce que ça veut dire… ? _Naruto lança un regard inquisiteur à l'autre garçon, ce à quoi il répondit avec un sourire hautain.

« Sauf si tu n'as pas faim… » Naruto fut habillé en quelques secondes et couru à ses côtés.

« C'est toi qui paie. »

« Hn. » répondit Sasuke, suivant Naruto sur le chemin les ramenant au village. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des bâtiments, Naruto ralenti, tournant toujours le dos à Sasuke, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Naruto ? »

« …Merci. »

« …hn. » Un sourire hautain apparu sur son visage et il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en le contournant.

Naruto sourit. Peut-être qu'Iruka avait raison après tout.

Avec un léger rire, il tenta de s'avancer mais glissa alors qu'une de ses jambes s'était totalement endormie et avait cédé sous lui. La terre lui égratigna la joue douloureusement et la chute lui coupa le souffle. Grognant, Naruto se redressa dans une position assise, se frottant la tête.

« Dobe ? » appela Sasuke d'un peu plus loin.

« Je vais bi- » un son le fit se figer et son œil fut parcouru de tics. Il _connaissait_ ce son.

Anxieusement, il se retourna pour rencontrer celui qu'il appellerai rapidement son aimant à mauvais Karma, et sentit son humeur sombrer.

«… Bâtard… »

Le renard agita sa queue et couina à nouveau.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! Comment vous dire poliment...j'en ai chié avec ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais il fait plus du double du chapitre précédent (14 pages!) mais c'était impossible de le couper. Alors là je ne sens plus mes doigts et je veux juste aller dormir **

**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**à la prochaine ;)**


End file.
